Dark Obsession
by Violet Goddess
Summary: a dark fic. usagi has a meeting with mamoru and sparks fly. rated for sexual content and violence. r/r! usa/mamoru
1. Prologue

well hello, hello reader. this is my first fic and belive me when I say I write based on  
reviews. why should I continue a story no one is reading? anyhoo on with the show. alright after so many requests i went back and reformated this page to include the indentions my disgruntled computer left out. so it should be loads easier to read now. thanks for all the reivews i got!  
  
  
Summary: Usagi Tsukino is scheduled to meet a powerful man and sparks fly when she  
realizes who he is. ok this is going to be a dark fic. i like alittle angst in my work. i also  
like Mamoru as a dark figure with power. I can't give a much more detailed summary  
because it would ruin my darling work. read on for more.   
  
NOTE: I am looking for an editor so if you think you can stand reading first drafts email  
me or leave a review telling me. for now please forgive errors this is self edited.  
  
Dark Obsession  
Prologue  
Violet Goddess  
  
  
The shimmering office building dominated the city skyline with its sleek angles and  
dark reflecting windows, it seemed at home in the bustling metropolis. The sun was just  
setting over the tranquil San Francisco harbor when a gleaming black limo approached the  
building, its tinted windows offering no clue as to the interior. It simply sat at the entrance  
for a few minutes, a few pedestrians eyeing it curiously before hurriedly continuing on  
their way. There was something about the hard lines and dark aura that seemed to cling to  
the vehicle that set passersby on edge, each glad they weren't the target of the occupant's  
attention. No that honor was reserved for one Usagi Tsukino, who was waiting with  
increasing impatience for a certain Mamoru Chiba to make a long awaited appearance.  
The Nitsa office building was nearly deserted as early evening fast approached. sighing  
with frustration Usagi paced her spacious office yet again, looking out the large windows  
of her office only to remark again at the fleeting daylight.   
  
Damn where is he? Mr. Chiba had called her several days ago requesting a  
meeting, she could only agree, even if he had insisted on the late hour. Mamoru Chiba  
owned large interests in half a dozen international companies ranging from  
communications to oil not to mention being rumored to be a silent investor in numerous  
other ventures. His private fortune was the kind of thing that equated power, eliciting  
respect and cooperation from important and influential people and he never hesitated to  
use that power, always seeming to manage to slip out any "compromising" situations.  
Usagi ground her teeth together in annoyance that the man was already nearly half an hour  
late. Staring out at the city skyline she never heard the silent footfalls that entered her  
sparsely lit office. Shadows clung to the walls, stretching out over the intricately woven  
rug that lay stretched across the floor and still she didn't hear as he approached behind  
her. He stopped only when he was a mere foot from her back, her milky neck looking like  
silk in the fading light as she reached a hand up to massage the aching muscles.   
  
"Ms. Tsukino." His husky voice filled the room with ease causing Usagi to jump slightly  
and turn around, eyes wide with surprise.  
  
"Mr. Chiba. I didn't hear you come in." He smiled then, his teeth gleaming sharply. Usagi  
only then noticed how close they were standing and with a strangled gasp she stepped  
back, hitting the floor to ceiling window she had only moments been looking out of.  
  
"obviously." His eyes danced with amusement as he took another step forward.  
"wh-what are you doing?" She stammered out as he pressed his body against her, molding  
her against him.  
  
"you don't remember? I'm hurt." He said with a little frown before smiling devilishly at  
her shocked gasp.  
  
"you! what the hell are you doing here you bastard!" Her eyes snapped with anger as she  
regarded him hotly.   
  
"this." Her stinging reply was cut off as his mouth slammed onto hers, his tongue prying  
her lips open and delving into her soft mouth. He growled low in his throat at the sweet  
taste of her. God she tastes like honey. Pulling her roughly to him he deepened the kiss,  
rubbing his hard body against her soft one. His hands wandered knowing up and down her  
body, reveling in the soft curves and small moans she made. You're mine! you won't  
escape me again! his mind sang as he finally pulled back, Usagi gulped air greedily as she  
looked at Mamoru with contempt.  
  
"Miss me?" 


	2. Chapter 1

well hello again. This chapter was written at around 4:00 in the morning so forgive any  
errors oh benevolent reader! WARNING: THIS CONTAINS A MIDLY GRAPHIC  
SEXUAL SITUTATION. ok so not so mild by some standards and down right whimpy by  
others. to each his own. .........remember dear readers I need review or else I think you  
don't love me and then I won't write anymore. If you hate where this story is going write  
me and I will see what I can do.  
  
Violet Goddess  
Chapter 1  
Dark Obsession  
  
It was a year to the day. God it was odd but he could never remember much of  
that night, except her. He remembered her, oh he remembered every exquisite detail of  
her. Her dress, her perfume, the way her body had swayed innocently yet seductively to  
the light music that floated through the crowded room. Mamoru Chiba had been forced to  
attend a gala to celebrate the merger of two prominent telecommunications companies,  
who were now combining to effectively dominate the market. He grinned at the thought,  
nothing like controlling an entire media outlet to set the world right for the night. He knew  
his presence was causing somewhat of stir, he almost never attending parties but it simply  
could not be avoided this time. He needed relations with both CEOs to be air tight for his  
future ventures that would benefit from a little media boost. Sighing slightly, plastering on  
a brilliant smile he turned his attention back to the exquisite if somewhat flighty creature  
standing next to him. What did she say she did? Ahh yes a model. Weren't they all?  
  
Her smiled brightened to near blinding wattage when she realized she had his  
attention and she continued to prattle on oblivious to the fact that Mamoru hadn't even a  
vague clue as to what she was saying. Looking over her shoulder he eyed the room  
distractedly and that's when it happened. The event that he would never be able to decide  
whether to accept as a blessing or a curse. That was the moment when he saw her.  
Surrounded by a group of mulling men and extravagantly dressed women she seemed to  
shine. A simple white silk dress covered her supple body, ahhh and what a body is was.  
Even now looking back, it still caused him to groan at the thought of what lay under that  
teasingly modest dress. The floor length gown covered shapely legs with a small slit  
allowing a tantalizing glimpse of flesh every so often. The image of those legs wrapped  
tightly around him as he sank between them flooded his mind with such ferocity that he  
stumbled slightly, nearly slamming into his lovely companion. Righting himself with a  
murmured apology he turned a roughish half smile on the girl and watched her breath  
catch as she once again rushed into their one sided conversation. After a few moments his  
gaze was drawn back to the alluring temptress that stood across the bustling room and he  
allowed it to rake over her ravishing figure. He felt himself hardening as he continued to  
look at her and the fact startled him greatly. He hadn't even met the woman yet for  
Christ's sake and he already wanted her, badly!   
  
A fiendish smile flashed across his lips as he eyed his prey, for his prey she surely  
was. Her milky skin seemed to shine like satin in the soft light of the banquet hall, her  
golden hair flashing like a siren's lure with every movement her lithe figure made. He  
would have her, he knew that with a certainty that firmly fixed that smile on his face as he  
once again eyed the redhead next to him. Now how to dispose of this obstacle?  
  
*******  
The night was wearing on, not that she could leave. She was the organizer of this  
oh so splendid if utterly tedious function and it would definitely not go over well if she left  
before the guests could make their heartfelt excuses to leave. Sighing she turned her  
attention back to Kalia who was reporting back the stats for the evening. Five hundred  
very well fed guests, three menu changes, two minor arguments between guests and one  
beaming if slightly disgruntled cook. Well Andre had better learn to just accept that not  
everyone has a taste for some of his more "ethnic" dishes. Where he got the idea to serve  
haggis of all things at a business function Usagi would never know. Haggis for Christ's  
sake! When exactly the appropriate time would be to serve a bunch of sheep organs  
stuffed in its stomach and boiled she didn't know and hoped to never find out but was  
reasonably sure it was not a business reception.   
"Good, good." She remarked absently as she nodded her head for emphasis. "Now if we  
can just make it through the rest of the night without any major incidents we just may pull  
this off." Kalia smiled back at her employer before disappearing back into the jostling  
crowd with practiced ease.  
  
Looking around she realized that for all intense and purposes she now stood alone  
in a very crowded room. Now was the perfect time to slip out for a breath of fresh air her  
mind practically screamed at her. Vowing that she would be back in five minutes she  
slipped out to the verandah that lined the far side of the building. The crisp spring air kept  
most of the other guests inside and she thankfully had the outside to herself. Breathing in  
the cool air with relish she moved out of sight of the windowed doors and proceeded to  
stretch her tense body, sighing in delight as her muscles immediately loosened.  
  
"You know it's not nice to leave your guests." The voice was husky and so utterly  
masculine that Usagi felt a shiver run up her spine before she ever saw the owner. Turning  
around slowly she regarded him as he stood silently watching her in one of the many pools  
of light flowing from the large French doors that lined the outer wall. His dark hair seemed  
impossible black in the dim light, his form somewhat blurred by the shadows cast at  
skewed angles from the shifting light. But his eyes, now those she could see with amazing  
clarity. Dusky blue eyes stared back at her, flecked with silver that seemed to shift with the  
shadows regarded her with a smoldering gaze that managed to cause a blush to creep  
across her pale skin. God she felt naked standing in front of him the way he was looking at  
her. Abruptly anger surged through her, why should she be ashamed because he was being  
an ill-mannered lout and staring at her like he new exactly what was under her dress.  
  
He smiled as he watched anger flush through her, replacing the blush he had been  
watching with such fascination. He had seen her come out onto the terrace and knew a  
more perfect opportunity was not likely to come along. With determined ease he had  
stolen out and found her arching her body like cat and sighing softly as her muscles  
relaxed. The scene of her breasts pressing tightly against the material of her dress and her  
leg peeking out every so slightly was so strongly arousing that he felt his control sway  
perilously. God he felt like he was 15 again, eyeing every local girl lustful, damn near  
jumping them and their swaying hips.  
  
"I didn't know anyone else was out here." His eyes snapped back to her from their dazed  
state of remembrance and she shuddered slightly. Good he thought as he watched her  
reaction to him. He wanted her attention solely on him.  
"Of course you didn't." His casual reply caused her spine to snap straight in outrage.  
"Well I don't generally keep on guard for prowling men at business functions." She  
snapped hoping to insult him but was disappointed when his eyes only flashing with  
amusement instead of guilt.  
"oh but my dear you should." His voice was silky as he stepped towards her, causing her  
to take a step back further embedding her into the dark shadows.   
"I think I better go back in now." Her voice shook slightly and Mamoru cocked one brow  
in response.  
"But why would you want to?" He asked with a smile that was completely sexual and  
took yet another step towards her. Usagi tried to take another step back but found a very  
cold, very firm wall behind her. God this is like some stupid scene out of a movie! Hey  
why isn't he stopping?! She watched his approaching form with something between fear  
and excitement as she felt her body fairly hum with desire in response to the sexual tension   
practically permeating the the air.  
"By the way I'm Mamoru." He said as his body slid next against her, pressing her firmly  
into the wall. Mamoru groaned when his body came into contact with her soft one. Her  
breasts pressed against his chest, her lips only centimeters away from his. His warm breath  
fanned across her face like a caress as he just stood there, their lips barely touching.  
"Usagi." She said the instant before his lips slammed onto hers. It wasn't gentle or tender.  
What it was the most plainly erotic and carnal thing she had ever experienced. And she felt  
her blood boil as his body slid next to her with deliberately slow movements. She opened  
her mouth tentatively for him when she felt his tongue flick slowly across her lips and was  
instantly invaded. He emitted a low throated growl when he felt her tongue chase his  
hesitantly at first and then with increasing boldness. It never occurred to her to fight was  
happening even as he pushed his entire body against hers, letting her feel his evident  
arousal.  
  
God she tasted sweet. The feel of her pressed against him, of her tongue dueling  
his, of her lips under his were all driving him insane with lust. Slowly he started to grind  
his hips against her, capturing first her started gasp and then her moan of pleasure with his  
mouth. He was trying to control himself, knowing now was not the place or time but not  
seemingly to be able to care and those sexy little whimpers she was making in the back of  
her throat weren't helping either. He pushed her up against the wall again as he trailed hot  
kisses down the column of her neck, drowning in the taste, the smell of her.  
"This is insane." Her breathy words made him smile against her skin as he continued his  
heated path across her skin. He suckled her neck roughly only to move up and capture her  
earlobe gently while whispering how good she felt against him. How much he wanted her,  
right then, right there. In response her legs shifted slightly and he found himself intimately  
pressed against her. He grit his teeth against the immediate pleasure that coursed through  
him and the need to bury himself to the hilt within her. Slowly he slid that silky dress up  
her equally silky thighs, relishing the feel of his fingers sliding against her soft flesh as he  
moved back the irresitable lure of her succulent mouth.   
  
"Mamoru." She whispered on a half groan as his hand slipped between her legs, causing  
her to rise slightly against the wall. Mamoru buried his head in the crook of her neck,  
trying to stop himself and knowing it impossible. God she was so hot and already wet as  
his finger swiftly slipped inside her and at the wanton cry she gave he felt his control  
vanish. With a deft speed that he would of thought impossible only a few hours ago  
Mamoru reach for his buckle as he grasped her from behind her and lifted her up, she  
wrapped her legs around him as if it were the most natural thing in the world. That was  
the last straw and suddenly he was in her in one deep, long thrust. Her cries filled the  
shadowed night and he slammed his mouth over her's, plunging his tongue into her mouth  
ruthlessly and he began to move. God she was so tight. All he could do was groan with  
every movement until he realized her cries were of both pain and ecstasy. Then it hit him  
like a train....God she'd been a virgin. He felt like laughing if he were trying to keep his  
discipline, keep from slamming into over and over until he found the release he so  
desperately craved. She had to be in her 20's, what were the odds she would have saved  
herself? for him mused. Yes she was his now and with that he began his slow, torturous  
stroke and was rewarded with gasps of pleasure as she bit her lip not to scream out.  
Slowly his pace picked up, his intent gaze never leaving her face as he watch the pleasure  
build as he again picked up pace, ruthlessly slamming her into the wall over and over but  
Usagi was to far gone to care as overwhelming pleasure coursed through.   
  
She clung desperately to Mamoru's shoulders her head landing over his shoulder  
as she felt herself ready to explode. God she never knew, she never knew. Was the last  
coherent thought she had before she felt a tremor rip through and she cried in rapture.  
Mamoru nearly passed out when she climaxed, squeezing him so hard he thought he  
would die. With a few quick, hard thrust he climaxed, moaning deeply as her body  
accepted him. he sighed contentedly against her neck and she leaned against the wall, leg  
still securely wrapped around his waist.  
  
"Oh I remember all right you piece of shit! I remember how you left, just left right after!"  
A stinging slap accompanied the words and Usagi skirted past him. He kept his back to  
her, facing the darkening horizon through her large offive windows. Rage and anger  
flooded through him and when he finally turned around to face her, she took an  
involuntary step back at the pure fury she saw there. His eyes had turned into cold chip of  
stunning blue ice that now bore into her. His entire body was shaking with rage as he  
stalked towards her.  
  
He grabbed her roughly by the arm and jerked her against him.  
"Yes I left, but that couldn't be helped. Do you know how hard it was to look for you?  
But now I've got you and you aren't getting away again! You're mine!" he finished with a  
savage growl as his mouth crashed into hers in a violent almost brutal kiss. When he finally  
drew back it was to see outraged face only inches from his.  
"I don't belong to you?"  
"No?" He asked with a casual air and a lithe smile.  
"No!" She screamed at him as she began to struggle in his embrace. "I have to get to  
Jason." She didn't realize she'd said it aloud until his body immediately froze.  
"Who the hell is Jason!" 


	3. Chapter 2

Well hello hello my dear dear readers. Finally chapter 2 is out. I was amazed with the response this story got and have to say thank you, thank you, thank you to everyone who reviewed. i was in doubt as to whether i should continue this story but i decided to continue on when i read all those. so now i'm turning in to a review hog and i want some on this chapter. YES IT IS SLIGHTLY RACY. But no full blown anything just a bit of a compromising situation. enjoy :)  
  
Dark Obsession  
Violet Goddess  
Chapter 2  
  
His grip bit into her arm as he shook her again, his eyes nearly black with rage.  
"Answer me God damn it, who the hell is Jason?!" His voice making the delicate panned  
windows shudder as his unyielding gaze continued to rest on one petite blonde.  
  
"H-he's nobody." Fear made her voice shake, fear made her body tremble and fear made  
her desperately want to protect Jason. "He's not important." She tried to steady her voice,  
sound defiant but the affect was spoiled when her knees buckled and she slammed up  
against him.  
  
"Oh but I believe he is." His voice was a deadly calm that made a shiver of dread snake up  
her spine even as Mamoru gently set her on her feet again, his arms closing around her  
small waist almost reflexively.  
  
Jason? Who the hell was Jason? The question spiraled around in his mind, over and over in the taunting voice of jealousy. He despised the sound of another man's name on  
her lips, no it should only be his name on those sweet lips. His eyes involuntarily swept to  
those luscious temptations and he nearly groaned when her pink tongue creep out  
suddenly in a sensual sweep. Suddenly recognition snapped into place. His features  
relaxed slowly and he released Usagi who took several cautious steps back, eyeing the  
man in front of her dubiously.  
  
"Ahh dear are you speaking of Jase Andrews? That lout you've been toting around like a  
puppy for the last few months?" He watched with smug satisfaction the shock that swept  
her features.  
  
"How the hell do you know about Jason?!" She practically screamed the question at him,  
her breath short as her anger rose steadily. Unlike him she was not readily in the public eye  
and Jase, though wealthy, was not one to rush headlong into any prominent social circles.  
No neither of them was likely to ever grace the cover of any socialite magazine, that role  
seemed solely reserved for the grinning ass standing directly in front of her. The arrogant  
bastard look so self-satisfied at the little bomb he'd just dropped. She felt her hand itch to  
slap him again, but eyeing the fading marks of the previous attack and the memory of his  
less than receptive response held her in check, just barely.  
  
Standing there in enraged silence the answer to how he'd obtained Jason's name  
came to her easily enough though.   
"So how far back did you go?" He smiled then, his eyes glinting in amusement as he  
walked away from her, slowly tracing the confines of her office.  
  
"Ahh well I'd have say all the way to the beginning." He laughed slightly at the outraged  
gasp that followed the statement. "There isn't much one can't find out with the proper  
'persuasion' at hand to surmount any unruly obstacles."  
  
There wasn't much indeed someone with Mamour's influence and wealth couldn't  
find out with a few well placed phone calls. Knowing him he more than likely had a damn  
file on her somewhere with every event from her first grade teacher to a copy of last  
month's pay check. Her thoughts continued on in much the same manner for a few more  
minutes, growing more frantic with each tick of the clock. Mamoru had stopped his pacing  
to watch her as she digested all he'd told her and could only smile as he thought of what  
he'd come here for.  
  
"Ok so you know I grew up in Dallas and you know that Professor McPherson handed my  
diploma at graduation from UCLA. So what exactly does that accomplish besides making  
you a damned stalker and one bored asshole with to much money?" One delicately arched  
brow lifted sardonically as she eyed the man across the room from her. He stood against  
the now pitch black glass, the soft light from her office eliminating any view of the city.   
  
"Oh it isn't clear?" He regarded her with a casual air as he leaned against the panned class,  
deftly crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
"No, it's not clear at all. Furthermore why are you even here?" Curiosity was winning past  
the anger and Usagi felt some of her bravado vanish beneath the questing blue eyes  
watching her so intently from Mamour's indifferent pose.  
  
"Really Usagi I thought you would have grasped what this is all about by now." Her  
named rolled off his lips like a caress and she felt his eyes wander her body hungrily.  
  
"Well I'm afraid I haven't grasped anything so why don't you just come out and say it  
instead of skirting around because it's becoming damn annoying." Her words held more  
anger and courage then she felt, something was just not right about this situation. Maybe it  
was the way he kept persistently looking her over, from head to toe, or maybe the way his  
eyes gleamed in the soft light or maybe even the way his hands seemed to clench every  
now and again like he wanted to reach out for something. His eyes never left her's as the  
stony silence continued on as he seemed to contemplate her statement. She knew he was  
just building suspense like the damnable showmen he just had to be. Usagi took a deep  
breath and released it slowly between her teeth is a frustrated hiss.  
  
"Well?!" The accursed silence was definitely starting to grate on her already raw nerves as  
she looked at him accusingly. She thought, no she knew it had something to do with their  
one night together, if you could call it a night. Laying there, against a cold stone wall with  
a few hundred people only a few feet and a door away, he had laid his head between her  
breasts sighing every now and then. But it only last a few minutes for someone had come  
out, rather noisily and most likely drunk from the fumbling footsteps and clink of glasses.  
With a muffled curse he had pulled away, helped her stand up and then with the ease of cat  
disappeared back into the crowd of the function, leaving her there stunned and lost in  
confusion.   
  
The rest of the evening had been a blur, she'd found Kalia and claimed feeling  
wretched which was completely true in the instance. Kalia had taken one look at her  
blanched face and shaking form and promptly called a taxi. That had been a year ago, it  
had taken her months to get over the whole thing, over the feelings of first being used,  
then of rejection and most finally anger. Ahh yes that anger that seemed to reemerge  
rather gleeful at the sight of the smug bastard standing in front of her. It has taken Jason  
to get her out of her moping, useless state. He'd contracted her firm for a business  
banquet and had at first been merely polite but as time passed he had taken an active  
interest in her. Usagi, still to shaken by her experience months before, had rather brusquely  
rebuffed him, he was deterred at all though. Quite the contrary in fact, Usagi smiled  
slightly as she thought about how persistent he'd been. The flowers, the small notes, the  
unexpected visits, they'd all slowly broken her barriers down until she had agreed to first  
dinner and then marriage. She felt the elegant diamond ring on her finger as though it were  
burning a hole through her hand.   
  
He'd proposed to her at her small birthday party last week. Getting down on one  
knee he had tentatively held up the small velvet box with a look of equal parts vulnerability  
and hope. Usagi had merely smiled and slipped the sparkling ring onto her finger and then  
lightly kissed a stunned Jason. His whole face had broken in a boyish smile then and Usagi  
knew she'd made the right choice.   
  
"Stop 'skirting' around huh?" Usagi's head snapped up as she once again focused on  
Mamoru.  
  
He'd been watching her as she'd remembered something, her emotions quite clear  
on her exquisite face. Grief, anger, rejection and finally a small smile had spread across her  
pink lips with slow beauty that wrenched his heart that it was not directed at him.   
"Ok Usagi it quite simple really. This is all about you." Confusion swept her face but he  
merely continued on.   
'  
"I. Want. You." With each word he had taken a step closer and now had her pinned  
against her expansive oak desk. The sharp edge bit into her legs as he continued to stalk  
towards her, pinning her body expertly with his as he stared down at her, willing her to  
understand just how much he did want her. His body ached with being so close to her and  
not being able to be inside her. As his thought progressed in startling detail of just what he  
would like to do with and to her he pushed his thigh roughly between her legs, forcing her  
to nearly ride it because of her position. He just smiled at her shocked gasp as he began to  
move rhythmically, watching her face intently as her body's willingness overcame her  
mind's objection.   
  
Her traitorous body surged up to met his movements even as she fought to push  
him back. Mamoru only smiled as he watched her inner struggle, her losing struggle. He  
felt himself harden at the feel of her body, her heat burning his body like the sun and still  
he wanted more. Slipping his hands through her silken hair he pulled her roughly to him,  
claiming her mouth in a ravenous kiss that made him push her future up on the desk.  
Sliding her ice blue skirt up her legs he situated himself between her legs, growling when  
he began to move against her, holding her back and neck so she couldn't escape. His lips  
seared the soft flesh of her neck as he roughly pushed back her suit jacket, inhaling sharply  
at the sheer lacy slip she wore underneath. Her breasts swelled beneath his gaze and he  
bent his mouth to the swell of her bust, biting it delicately.  
  
Her breath hitched in her throat when she felt him softly nip her breasts, her heated  
blood tripping in her veins. God how could he do this to her with just a touch? Rob her of  
everything, taking her sanity without a backward glance. It was such sweet torture, the  
feel of him pressed against her, his heated body just as she remembered. His scent swam  
around her, pure and masculine and so completely arousing that she felt herself tremble  
once again in his arms. Reaching around, her arms twisted up his chest and around his  
neck, her hands sinking into he's gleaming hair with a sigh of satisfaction. She held his  
head against her neck even if his hips continued their sweet motion against her. She  
welcomed it, the recklessness, the passion, the overwhelming desire that surged up in her.  
She welcomed it all with open arms and a ardent thrust of her hips. There was only the  
thin layer of her slip and his pants between them and Usagi knew how easily it would be to  
remedy the situation, longing for its correction.   
  
Sliding her hands through his hair again a sharp flash caught her eye and she saw  
Jason's ring. The pristine diamond winking at her in the soft light, speaking of love and  
devotion and trust. Reality came crashing back to her then, she realized exactly what she  
was doing and her heart cracked at her betrayal of Jase. God she would not hurt Jason,  
not ever, not as she had been. With a determined shove she pushed a startled Mamoru  
away from her and blinked hard as she felt tears brimming in her eyes. He merely looked at  
her, startled and disheveled as he took in her thoroughly ravished appearance. Shirt hiked  
up to her hips, shirt open to reveal heaving breasts, hair tousled from his hands working  
through it. Yes every aspect of the scene spoke of lust and to Usagi betrayal.   
  
Mamoru's eye's were glazed as he looked at her and heedlessly he took a step  
towards her, hands outstretched to touch her. Usagi held up a shaking hand as she slid off  
the desk.  
"No." Her voice sounded hoarse in the sudden silence of the posh office but it was fairly  
steady as she eyed him. She watched his eyes clear slowly, the hunger so obviously  
displayed only moment before ebbing, if only slightly.  
  
"No?" He asked in confusion as his smoldering gaze raked over her body.  
  
"No. This isn't right." Again her voice was steady and Usagi inwardly sighed in relief. She  
reached forward and began to button up her jacket even as she shifted her legs to allow  
her skirt to fall back into place. Suddenly callused hands stilled her's and Usagi looked up  
to see Mamoru suddenly only a breath away.  
  
"Right? Why isn't this right? God the feel of you in my arms, of you skin beneath my  
hands, my lips." Slowly he drew her back into his arm, his mouth seeking her's. "Damnit  
you make me burn with need. You know what I'm thinking right now?"  
  
"Please don't." Her voice was choked with emotion but he merely ignored her, his mouth  
moving across her ivory skin.  
  
"I thinking how much I want to bury myself in you. How I want to strip the clothes from  
you body and see how comfortable that damn desk is..." she silenced him with a finger  
pressed to his heated lips.  
  
"Mamoru. This. Is. Not. Right." His eyes consumed her as he looked into her's, his lips  
opening beneath her finger and his tongue snaking out to slide sensuously against it.  
Breath ragged, pulse racing Usagi drew her hand away from him and slowly turned it so  
her palm faced away from him and a very bright, very real engagement ring faced him,  
glinting slightly in the light.  
"This is wrong Mamoru....... because I'm engaged."  
  
  
Despite what so many thought Jason was not Usagi and Mamoru's love child. Though i did consider it as a possibility after everyone suggested it i decided to stay with my original plan for this fic. remember to review so i feel loved and know you kind people are willing to read more.  
~Violet Goddess 


	4. Chapter 3

whoo hoo chapter 3 is up and out. thanks for all the reviews i got guys, i love them! i got an email or two which just makes my day. anyway no "compromising" situations in this chapter but it did take me a long time to figure out exactly where i wanted this fic to go. tell me what you think. enjoy and as always thanks so nic for editing. :)  
  
Dark Obsession  
Chapter 3  
Violet Goddess  
  
He stared at her for a moment, those cerulean eyes piercing into her   
unmercifully. Usagi had expected surprise, anger, or perhaps violence   
but she certinally didn't expect the emotionless mask his face had suddenly become   
as he just stood there silently, looking at her with an intensity to melt her   
bones. Slowly he reached up to her hand, his movement languid as if he   
had all the time in the world in her cozy office. He lay her delicate   
fingers onto his palm. His thumb began to slide over the jeweled ring in   
a slow, almost rhythmic motion all the while never taking his eyes off   
hers.   
  
"Oh this?" His smile was sharp and instant when he saw the confusion   
flash in her exquisite eyes. "This means nothing." And with that he   
tossed her hand aside. "It's just a piece of tawdry jewelry given to you by   
your little puppy."  
  
"It's not just some piece of 'tawdry' jewelry you damn bastard! It's   
there so I know how much he loves me and I him."  
  
"That's a lie and we both know it. You're mine just accept it." He   
looked smugly at her as if he had just placed the answers to all her   
problems on a silver platter for her. Seeing her outraged look, Mamoru   
sighed. "My God Usagi you haven't even slept with this man... your so called   
future husband." He finished with a sneer. Her face suddenly grew   
crimson as her mouth compressed into a thin line of anger at his statement.  
  
"How the hell do you know about who I sleep with?!" She repressed the   
irresistible urge to stomp her foot at him. Stepping back from her he   
leaned back easily against her massive desk, crossing his arms across his   
chest as he eyed her with amusement.  
  
"Really Usa I thought we had covered this already."  
  
"Don't call me Usa you fucking prick. And no, some well placed phone   
calls and a few background checks are not going to tell you who I've had   
in my bed." Marching up to him she angrily jabbed her finger into his   
hard and completely immobile chest. "So how exactly do you know if I've   
slept with Jason or not?!"   
  
He smiled down at her for a moment, taking in her flushed skin and   
ruffled hair, her lips still swollen from their earlier encounter. He felt   
the urge to yank her to him and kiss the breath out of her all over   
again, but carefully resisted the urge, reminding himself that all that   
would come soon enough.  
  
"Well Usa it's really quite simple. If you'd slept with him I would   
have killed him." It wasn't an empty boast, Usagi knew that at least. His   
voice was calm, his eyes hard glints of steel as he regarded her. His   
smile had disappeared as he continued on. "I nearly did kill him when I   
found out you were dating him. God the thought of his hands on your   
smooth skin, of his lips anywhere near that delectable mouth." His eyes   
swung downward to stare at her soft pink lips and again Mamoru had to   
restrain himself from just taking her there.   
  
He'd gone through hell to find her after that party. He didn't know   
why he'd left her, some drunk asshole had come out and suddenly reality   
had come crashing down around Mamoru. Normally he couldn't have cared   
less about who had seen them, and hell he probably would have taken her   
again with how wound up he was. But standing there, his head pillowed   
between her breast and her hot skin pressed against him, he just couldn't   
face her. Couldn't face the look of hurt and confusion that he knew   
would be there and so he'd set her down, readjusted his jacket and stalked   
off into the crowd without a backward glance.   
  
He supposed somewhere in the back of his mind he'd assumed it would be   
easy to find her, so simple to just walk through the crowd again and   
drag her back into his arms. He'd just needed a minute to get his   
composure back, but it had been a minute to long. The night had been young and   
he'd assumed that she would be forced to stay since she had obviously   
worked for one of the companies involved in the merger. Her   
authoritative air had revealed that much to him as he had silently watched her for   
a good portion of the night. Panic had gripped him when he'd threaded   
back through the crowd, searching for that golden hair and milky skin   
but to no avail. She'd been gone and he had nearly howled in rage that   
she'd gotten away. As he stood in the cooling air outside the elegant   
building, determination and anger had swelled in him and he'd vowed to   
find her and get her back at all costs.  
  
It had taken him months to find out that she had worked for the Nitsa   
company, they organized high end business functions like that fateful   
merger celebration. From there, it had been deceptively simple to locate   
her and it was then that he realized that it probably wouldn't go over   
terribly well if he just waltzed in to her office and ravished her,   
though the idea had a certain appeal. He smiled at the thought of the   
blonde beauty beneath him on her desk, or the plushly carpeted floor.   
Shaking his head to clear it of the quickly multiplying erotic fantasies, he   
eyed her again. Her angelic face was white as she stared wide eyed at   
him.  
  
"You'd what?" Her voice was choked as him disbelief that he had   
actually just threatened to kill Jason.  
  
"You heard me. I would have and still will kill anyone who so much as   
touches you." His voice heal a deadly calm as he straightened his tall   
frame to stand in front of her. Slowly he reached his hand out and   
slipped it behind her neck, his fingers softly rubbing the delicate flesh.   
"You're mine!" He growled at her and then quickly drew her forward,   
crushing her mouth to his in a blatantly possessive manner as his other   
hand drew her luscious hips towards him. She could feel his entire frame   
pressed against her and it sent involuntary shivers down her spine as   
the kiss slowly became tender and languid. He moved his lips across hers,   
his tongue tasting her bottom lip as he drew it into his mouth and   
nibbled on it.   
  
They were both breathing hard when he finally pulled away and stared   
into her blue eyes, arrogantly pleased when he saw the haze of passion   
still there.   
"Remember that."  
  
"Remember what?" She asked dazed from the tantalizing kiss they'd just   
shared. Her body ached from his unfulfilled promise and she wanted   
nothing more for than for him to pull her close and kiss her again. It was   
this that drew her out of her haze and his arms.   
  
"Remember what?" She asked again when she saw his grin of amusement.   
God did he have to look even more gorgeous when he smiled? Maybe   
delicious was more the word because she bet he would taste nice, sweet even.   
She imagined herself running her tongue along his neck and then....   
snapping her head up she was horrified at her wanton thoughts and tried   
desperately not to blush. She was a grown woman for Christ's sake!  
  
She was blushing a bright red that Mamoru found adorable because he   
had a fairly good idea what she was thinking about, if his line of   
thought was anything to go by. Hell, the air fairly crackled with sexual   
tension.  
  
"Remember that you're mine. And I. Do. Not. Share." His tone was low   
and menacing as he stared at her, using every bit of his height to let   
her know just how serious he was. God the thought of anyone, anyone but   
him, made his vision go red with rage. By God he would rip anyone who   
dared to touch her limb from limb. Mamoru didn't know where this raw   
possessiveness came from, but he didn't question it.  
  
Abruptly he broke eye contact and Usagi let out a small sigh of relief   
until she saw that he was leaning over her desk to grab something.   
Wordlessly he shoved the phone at her.  
  
"Ooookay and exactly what the hell am I supposed to do with this?" She   
asked angrily as she shoved the blue cordless phone back at him.  
  
"Why call Jason of course." Usagi huffed at this as he stared at her   
like it was the most obvious thing in the world. She stood there for a   
moment, estimating the damage the phone would do upon impact with his   
arrogant head but then decided against it as she decided it wouldn't   
possibly do enough damage. A freight train wouldn't do enough damage in her   
opinion.  
  
"Oh of course. Why exactly am I calling Jason?" Sarcasm dripped off   
every word as she stared at the infuriating man, willing him to be sane   
for a few seconds and explain his demented actions. "To tell him I have   
an egotistical, self-important asshole parading around my office and   
claiming I apparently belong to him? Or perhaps to discuss the weather?"   
One delicately arched eyebrow lifted cynically.  
  
"Ahh yes to discuss the weather? An interesting idea, but no." Now he   
walked around her desk and sat down in her oversized leather chair,   
swiveling it slightly so he faced her. For a moment she could swear he was   
going to say "and now Mr. bond." She wished she had some of 007's nifty   
gadgets right now, exploding gum or earrings filled with sleeping gas.   
Ok, so bond probably didn't wear earrings but she would still have   
liked them. Instead, all she had was a useless phone and some expensive   
heels that she might be able to smack him with. A pretty pitiful arsenal,   
she admitted.  
  
"You're going to break your engagement with him." Usagi's head snapped   
up as he suddenly had her undivided attention.  
  
"What the hell is wrong with you? There is no way in hell I am doing   
that, and what in God's name made you think I would just because you told   
me to?!" She was nearly screaming now, but she didn't care, and the   
fact that the bastard didn't even look surprised just added fuel to the   
blaze inside her. "I love him you stupid ass! I'm going to marry him and   
live happily ever after. Hopefully without ever having to see you   
again!" She did throw the phone at him now, deciding some damage was better   
than none, but he merely shifted to the side as the phone flew past him   
to smash into the window behind with a resounding smack.  
  
Turning her back on him she headed quickly towards the door, the need   
to get away from him was overwhelming and she didn't care if she had to   
walk home as long as she didn't have to spend one more second with him.   
She only got the door open a hand's width before he slammed it shut   
from behind her.  
  
"I insist you stay." His voice was a little too cheerful for her   
tastes. She suddenly felt sick as she realized he had something up his   
sleeve, another card to play in this little game of his.   
  
"I would really prefer to leave." She spoke without turning around,   
trying and failing not to tremble as she felt his breath caress her neck   
with every breath he took.  
  
His warm hands were on her shoulders then, their heat burning through   
her thin slip as he slowly turned her around. She suddenly came face to   
face with Mamoru's sculpted chest as his hands slip down her bare arms   
with alarming intimacy.   
  
"Usa." He sighed when she stubbornly refused to look at him.  
  
"Don't call me Usa." Her voice was whisper and he had to lean in   
slightly to hear her and Mamoru sighed again, this time in annoyance.  
  
"All right." He said as he walked away from her. Usagi's head snapped   
up at the easy victory, a victory easily won. Now she looked at his   
broad back with suspicion, waiting for the catch she knew was coming. "I   
guess I'll just have to call you .... hmmm ... Usako should do nicely."   
  
"What?! I'm not you damn lover!" He only smiled at her, that   
infuriating smile that made her want to hit him with something big and heavy.  
  
He'd been silently thinking of her as his Usako for months now, and it   
felt so sweet to let the name pass his lips. He wasn't at all perturbed   
by her reaction, she'd come around, eventually.  
  
"Yes Usako, a nice ring to it." She knew he was goading her but she   
could do little but rise to the bait.  
  
"No it does not! And stop trying to change the subject, why made you   
think I was going to call Jason and break our engagement? You don't look   
insane though as of the past few minutes I've been having my doubts. I   
know you Chiba, and you never go into battle unprepared, so just lay   
your damnable card on the table so I can go!" Anger and frustration were   
making short work of her hard won temper and him calling her pet names   
certainly didn't help matters.  
  
"Oh but you are going to call your little puppy." He reassured her.  
  
"Stop calling him my 'little puppy' you bastard, he'd my fiancé! And no   
I'm not calling him." She crossed her arms over her chest in defiance   
and proceeded to glare at him as he leaned against her desk, looking all   
too at ease.  
  
"Oh yes you are. You're going to tell him you've changed your mind   
about your hasty engagement too. You know why?" He asked before she could   
supply her sharp retort.  
  
"No but I have a sneaking suspicion you're going to tell me."   
  
"Hmm perceptive little thing aren't you?" He said matching her sarcasm   
with a perfection that only grated Usagi's nerves more. "You're going   
to call Andrews and tell him your wedding plans are off or I'm going to   
ruin him."  
  
Usagi couldn't help it that she had laughed. He'd acted all foreboding   
as if he were going to threaten to smite her or something. Hmm could   
you smite someone? It appeared a zillion and one times in the bible   
didn't it? God smited so and so and then....  
  
"Will you stop laughing. I'm completely serious." He didn't much like   
her reaction, but smiled slightly when he thought of her reaction when   
she realized just how serious he was. He had said he would get her back   
at all costs, and that's exactly what he'd meant.  
  
"Oh you're going to 'ruin' him are you?" She couldn't keep the laughter   
from her voice, and finally just stopped trying. "And how pray tell are   
you going to do that? Even you, Mamoru Chiba, can't take all Jase's   
money, it's a family fortune and he doesn't own any companies that you can   
sabotage. He's old money Chiba. So how exactly are you going to ruin   
him again?"  
  
His only response was to smirk at her and as the moments passed   
Usagi's laughter faded and her smile fell. Something wasn't right, Mamoru was   
just a little to confident. Fear coiled tightly in the pit of her   
stomach the longer he waited to play his hand.  
  
"Oh? I wouldn't be so sure Usako. It seems Andrews' fortune isn't as   
substantial as you think. But you're right it's tied into the family so I   
suppose I will just have to destroy the family as well. His uncle is a   
congressman you know."   
  
Usagi seethed. What the hell did his uncle have to do with anything?  
"Scandals are horrible, especially nowadays with the media being so   
blood thirsty."  
  
Realization dawned on her suddenly.  
"Shit."   
  
"What was that Usako?" He asked sweetly. He knew she'd just figured it   
out. He had a good number of rather interesting photographs involving   
Andrews' uncle in some fairly "compromising" situations. If he released   
them, the man would be ruined and his family would go down by   
association, but he knew this wasn't enough to bring them into ruin, and from   
the way she was glaring at him, she knew it too.  
  
"Ok, so you bring the man down by scandal and the family looks bad for   
a few years, eventually everyone will forget."  
  
"True, but the Andrews' family has invested a good deal of their money   
in various projects. Ahh you didn't know I see." Her face had blanched   
at the news and she knew that he had found the chink in the armor that   
only moments ago had seemed so impenetrable. "Well I'm going to hazard   
a guess that those projects may just suddenly start to fail. Reputation   
and trust are everything in business. A few well placed words and   
everyone will know that those investments are about to fail. That coupled   
with a national scandal should be sufficient I think, to humble the   
mighty Andrews."  
  
"Money isn't everything." She said defiantly as she squared her   
shoulders and met his gaze with scorching anger flashing in her eyes. "I   
didn't agree to marry him for his fortune, and I won't leave him if he   
looses it."  
  
"Ahh so noble, of course I plan to take you and your family down too,   
of course."  
  
"What?" Her voice was shaking now as he got up and stalked towards her.   
All of a sudden she felt all to much like the prey watching the hunter.   
It was a disconcerting feeling and she felt the almost irrepressible   
need to run as far from this hellish situation as she could.  
  
"I already bought this company and as of now you are fired. No one is   
going to hire you after I get through 'singing your praises.' Of course   
then there's your mother. Aren't you supporting her? Hmm where would   
they go without baby's little check every month?"   
  
His sarcastic words stripped her bare, and she felt the sting to her   
bones. She knew he was right. Her mother had been a housewife all her   
life, growing up in the era when good little girls grew up, got married   
and had lots of children all the while vacuuming the living room and   
making pancakes or whatever housewives did. She had bluntly told Usagi   
that she was going to college under threats of death and other horrible   
tortures. Usagi smiled slightly at the memory of her mother threatening   
her with a dough covered rolling pin. Only her mother could looking   
menacing covered in flour and holding and rolling pin of all things.   
  
Her father had died a few years ago and her mother had been   
devastated. Grief had nearly destroyed her and when she finally began to put her   
life back together, she'd realized that without any skills, she   
couldn't get a job. After a lifetime devoted to her family, the world was   
ready to turn its back on her. But Usagi wasn't. She supported her mother,   
paid the bills diligently and let her mother have the peace she so   
deserved. And now this man was threatening to take that all away from her.   
  
"Why are you doing this? You don't even know them. Hell you barely know   
me." She whimpered softly. Suddenly they stood with only a breath   
separating them, their bodies almost touching, but not. He reached down and   
grasped her chin, forcing her to meet his gaze.  
  
"You're wrong little Usako. I know you. I want you so much it's driving   
me insane. I love the taste of your mouth, your skin. I love the feel   
of your hair running through my fingers. I love you and I'm going to   
keep you." And with that he kissed her soft mouth, determination flashing   
in his cerulean eyes. 


	5. Chapter 4

Hello my little readers. Yes chapter 4 is finally here. this chapter took me awhile to get done because i had writer's block and wasn't sure where to go next. Thanks to Nichole for helping me decide what to do with this fic.   
  
Ok i hate long comments at the top but i have to address some comments i've recieved:  
1. someone from my reviews stated that this was to much like some obsessive wacko husband going after his wife and her having to run to a shelter.   
~um no. trust me this story isn't endorsing or romanticising that situation or anything like it. really. This is just a work of fiction and no one should be offended by it so everyone breath everything is going to be o.k.  
  
2. should this work be a NC-17?  
~ yeah probably but when i think of NC-17 i think of something a lot worse then this but this fic does contain some sexual situations so i may bump up the rating if things get any racier ok. as of right now this isn't any worse then you would see in an R movie.  
  
3. they are in a limo people not a car! so they will not crash, just to clear it up since some people were alittle iffy on that fact.  
Whew ok thanks to everyone for the reviews. keep them coming so i can continue to write. on with the show!  
  
Dark Obsession  
Chapter 4  
Violet Goddess  
  
The leather upholstery creaked beneath her softly as she shifted in her seat, trying  
in vain to settle her nerves. Absently she watched the scenery pass in a blur of melded  
colors but she didn't really see anything, her mind was on the insufferable man seated  
directly across from her, talking angrily into a cell phone as he shuffled through several  
files. How had he won?   
  
His words still echoed in her mind, sharp and biting as she sat there numbly  
contemplating them. "I love you." She doubted he even really knew what the words  
meant, couldn't possible comprehend the promise behind them. Anger rushed through her  
that he would demean those revered words by throwing them about. She gritted her teeth  
as she thought of how he probably declared to ever woman who happened across his path  
or more precisely his bed of his "love." And he'd wondered why his proclamation of  
adoration hadn't been met with tears of unbridled joy, God the man had looked honestly  
astonished that she'd just looked at him as if he'd lost his mind. Was he expecting her to  
swoon or perhaps get down on her knees and thank God for her good fortune? No such  
theatrics accompanied his little speech for she'd just wanted to punch him in the jaw, he'd  
kissed her instead.   
  
It had taken her a good 15 minutes to squirm away from him and his roaming  
hands to call him the conceited pig he was. She'd watched his jaw clench and his hands  
fist at his side as he'd calmly explained that she was going to call Jason now, well that just  
started another round of screaming. Usagi sighed in frustration as she thought of the past  
few hours.  
  
"You're going to call him. Now." He had shoved the phone at her then, she had shoved it  
right back.  
  
"No."  
  
"No?" He looked taken back that he had actually defied him. Good she thought, he  
needed to know that she wasn't just some nice little pet he could push around.  
  
"Do you have a hearing problem? I said no. I'm not calling Jase to break our  
engagement." She finished with a huff and a feeling of satisfaction that the stupid ass  
wasn't going to get his way.   
  
"I thought we'd already been through this." He retorted with a hint of annoyance  
coloring his words.  
  
"Shit." She muttered, she'd forgotten about that little bit of information.  
  
"What was that Uasko? I seem to have missed that, must be my poor hearing." He smiled  
at her and they both knew she was trapped. She didn't doubt for a moment that he would  
do everything he threatened, Mamoru was not a man to make idle threats.  
  
"Why does it matter so much? Why can't you go harass someone else and leave me in  
peace?" She didn't even bother to try and hide her exasperation. This situation was just  
to bizarre and the migraine starting to pound in her head wasn't improving the situation.  
Rubbing her temples vigorously Usagi eyed the man in front of her disgruntedly and  
stalked over to her desk to hunt for some aspirin, muttering to herself about how stupid  
this all was.  
  
"Really Mamoru I'm sure there are tons of gorgeous women who would be more than  
happy to hang on your every word adoringly while batting their eyelashes and generally  
basking in your presence." She was only half aware of what she was saying to him as her   
search for that elusive bottle of much needed aspirin continued. Slamming drawers open  
and closed in frustration she continued on. "Yes I bet you have several now, just waiting  
breathlessly for your call. So why can't you go and ask them to drop everything,  
including their fiancé, just because you say so and leave me alone?" Sighing Usagi was  
forced to give up her search and so sank back in her leather chair in defeat as she  
prepared to listen to his answer.   
  
He looked stunned. Usagi didn't know if that was a good thing or not but was  
determined to figure out just exactly what this was all about. She was a little annoyed  
that his mouth was still agape but decided that yelling at him probably wouldn't help  
matters so she held her tongue, for the moment. Abruptly everything changed. He jaw  
clenched tightly, his body tensed in what Usagi could only describe as outrage but the  
worst were his eyes. They'd become as cold and hard as chips of ice and she felt a shiver  
of fear slid down her spine as his gaze found hers.  
  
"Find someone else? Tons of women just waiting for me hmm? Let them bask in my  
presence?" His voice was chilling as the sarcasm dripping off each word. Slowly he  
walked towards her, his steps measured, like a predator stalking its prey.   
  
"Well yes. Find someone else." Usagi blurted out as he continued to stalk towards her.  
His face was a mask of determination and restraint as he hauled her up against his chest.   
  
"God you still don't understand do you?" It wasn't a question and so she only stared up  
at him blankly. "I don't want anyone else. I want you." His voice was barely above a  
whisper as he stroked her silky hair almost reverently. "I've wanted you from the first  
time I saw you." His hand gently slid around her waist and he slowly began to rub her  
back in deliberately soothing motions. She was almost asleep when she heard him  
whisper something as his chin settled on top of her head. "You're mine Usagi."  
  
  
Snapping his cell phone closed Mamoru sighed in annoyance at all the minor  
inconveniences that were demanding his immediate attention. One of his smaller shipping  
companies was going public in a few days and the new president of the company was  
being overwhelmed in the details of the operation. Mamoru wasn't worried though, the  
man was young but he knew his trade and it was only a matter of time before his company  
would net Mamoru a tidy profit.  
  
But that wasn't the real reason why frustration was rushing through his veins, oh  
no he could handle a few mishaps and an anxious executive what he couldn't handle was  
the temptress in front of him. Her long, slender legs were crossed almost delicately as she  
stared out the window and he didn't have to see her eyes to know she wasn't really  
looking at the scenery. He knew she was furious with him but shrugged it off as a  
necessary evil. She was HIS damn it and if the only this was the only way she would  
realize it then so be it. No rich brat was taking her away from him, even if they did have  
mommy and daddy's money to play with.  
  
It had taken her longer than he would of thought to come to terms that he could  
and most definitely would take down the Andrews family without a qualm. But finally  
she'd realized what he'd known all along, that he would ultimately win this little game of  
theirs. He smiled slightly as he thought of that moment when she had surrendered, when  
she had accepted his terms and when she had dismissed her little puppy once and for all.  
Oh Andrews had ranted and raved, demanding to know why she was "forsaking their  
undying love." The man had always been a little over melodramatic, an attribute that  
Mamoru had always detested in people. One more mark against the man he already hated,  
the man who had dared to touch HIS Usako. That was the main reason why he hadn't let  
her tell Andrews why she was leaving him. His smile turned cruel then, as he remembered  
the man's desperate pleas to know why she was leaving him, what had he done wrong? Of  
course there was always the fact that he didn't want anyone to know he had Usagi, it was  
his secret and he wanted to keep it that way, for the moment.  
  
He was not a man who liked the public eye, guarding his privacy jealously, but he  
was pushed into it all the same. Mamoru was the mysterious rogue of society, never with  
the same woman twice, never seeming interested in the social affair so many of his class  
thrived on. His never-play-be-the-rules attitude captivating the media almost as much as  
his all American, "rags to riches," story. Mamoru Chiba had been that unfortunate boy that  
everyone vaguely knew, saw from a distance for the few fleeting moments he was in their  
life but who no one really got to know. His parents had died when he was a small boy,  
killed in a car accident that would cause people to look at him with sympathy he couldn't  
understand and a pity he didn't want. He remembered watching t.v. and seeing cookie  
cutter families with a mom and dad and wondering if it wasn't all some big fantasy, some  
fairy tale because he knew no one who had that life, no matter how much they craved it.  
The only children he really knew were from the orphanage he had been shipped off to  
when it was realized he had no other family. He hated the word orphanage, it sounded like  
something out of a Charles Dickens Christmas story, picturesque, he preferred the more  
accurate title, prison.   
  
The stout, gray government building where he had spent a majority of his  
childhood had always been more a prison then a home. He still remembered the formidable  
Mrs. Fitzpatrick who had ruled that building with an iron fist to shame any communist  
dictator. Her plump hands had always seemed to be fisted at her hips in annoyance at  
something or other as she proceeded to glare down anyone in her path. The woman hated  
children, that much had been plainly obvious to anyone with eyes, so why had she chosen  
to work in Social Services or most specifically with orphaned children? That was simple,  
power. Everyone was sympathetic to the "little unfortunate children" but no one wanted  
to take responsibility, they just wanted the problem to go away and so the  
out-of-sight-out-of-mind policy was often used. If you can't see the tired, dirty faces of  
parentless children, if you don't have to look into their tear-filled eyes, if you don't have  
to hear their anguished cries at night then you can pretend they don't exist. What  
government official wanted to make the weekly checkups to see the thin, solemn faced  
children that ran through the somber halls, eyes averted when they should have challenged,  
voices quiet when they should have been laughing? And so they stayed away and there  
was none to question the woman's authority and how she gloried in abusing it.  
  
He'd been shuffled around from one foster home to the next, no single one ever  
working out as he always found himself back in that damn orphanage within a few months.  
Fitzpatrick had always been there to gloat smugly and remind him that no one wanted him,  
the woman had tried to break him but he'd only shrugged her comments off. It only made  
him more determined to beat them at their own game, to become someone no one would  
ever leave behind or forget. He'd always been good at school, despite all the nasty  
comments Fitzpatrick had been unable throw his grades or intelligence at him and he'd  
kept that close to his heart, his balm for her snide, biting remarks.  
  
He still remembered his eighteenth birthday when he had been able to leave that  
place, whistling nonetheless as he walked away from his prison. He still smiled when he  
thought of that day, Fitzpatrick fuming on the top step, children kept behind her dingy  
gray skirts as they eyed him and his freedom longingly. That was eight years ago and he  
had never once looked back.  
  
He was a powerful man now and that power was what so fascinated people. He  
had come from nothing, no home, no family to give him that head start, no he'd worked  
his way to the top on all by himself. And at the top he was, society spread out at his feet  
and the business world was only to eager to follow as his fortune grew and his flawless  
sense for the business soon proved irrefutable. He had worked hard for everything he had  
but with that accomplishment came a natural distaste for those few people who thought  
they should be treated better because their family had money, because they had had it easy  
their whole life, people like Jason Andrews. He had never been able to respect a man who  
had had everything given to him on a silver platter, who had never known hard work and  
wouldn't know it if it bit them in the ass.  
  
"Where exactly are we going?" Usagi's annoyed voice snapped him back to reality and he  
once again turned to look at her, drinking in the sight of her.   
  
It hadn't taken him overly long to purchase the Nitsa corporations and secure that  
she would be out of a job and have no where to go but to him. Truthfully he didn't know  
why he was so determined to have her, she just...called to him. Her long golden hair, her  
milky skin and blue eyes that were now snapping with anger as she waited for his answer  
drew him to her. Shaking his head slightly to clear it of his disconcerting thoughts he  
smiled back at her.  
  
"My estate."   
  
"Your estate? Where exactly might that be?" God the man was just so irritating, sitting  
there looking all enigmatic and staring at her with that one eyebrow arched in a silent  
question. Gritting her teeth she swore that if he wasn't straight with her soon she was   
going to just snap and God help him then. She was already looking around for any  
possible weapons but the beyond his cell phone there was nothing to clutter the interior of  
the limo. Typical, she thought sourly, the man would keep everything to the essentials; bare,  
neat, cold and most exasperating, leaving her without a weapon.  
  
"It's of little importance, we wont be staying there long."  
  
"What the hell do you mean it's not important, I want to know where we're going! I ref-  
we wont be staying long? What the hell are you Mr. World-traveler or something?" As  
soon as the question was out of her mouth she knew it was stupid. Of course the man had  
to travel, he owned businesses all over the world. Sighing in frustration she sank back into  
her seat and eyed him angrily.   
  
"Ok so you wont tell me where we're going, will you at least tell me what we are going to  
do when we get there?"  
  
"Oh Usako but that's the best part." A sly smile crept across his lips at that. "Trust me."  
His arrogant smirk only fueled Usagi's anger as she resisted the urge to thrash him where  
he sat.  
  
"Would you stop being so mysterious!" The word came out in a sneer of contempt and  
she took a deep breath to still her temper. "What are you trying to be coy? I think it's  
about time we stop these stupid games because they are quite frankly starting to aggravate  
me. Why are we going to you estate?" He almost laughed at the scene she made, arms  
crossed angrily over her chest as her mouth formed a petulant pout all the while her  
luminous blue eyes snapped with anger.  
  
"Why do you think we are going there?" A scream of frustration echoed through the small  
interior and Mamoru finally lost the battle to keep his laughter inside. "Will you be quiet.  
Lord what do you think I'm going to ask you to become my mistress or something?"  
Usagi's face immediately reddened and he knew he'd hit the mark with that statement, he  
laughed again.  
  
"Well umm sort of, yeah."   
  
"I'll admit the idea does have some merit,"  
  
"Pig."  
  
"BUT it's not exactly what I have in mind." She arched one eyebrow at that as she leaned  
haughtily back against her seat.  
  
"And what pray tell do you have in mind oh Mr. Chiba?" All this talking in circles was  
wearing her patience thin and Usagi felt that she was prepared for anything, she already  
knew she didn't have to sleep with him what could he possible come up with to outdo  
that?   
  
"I want you to work for me." Her jaw dropped to the floor, whatever she had been  
expected it had certainly not been that. She thought maybe a few threats, expected a few  
insults but a job offer? No that definitely had not been on her list of things to prepare for.  
  
"You want me to what?" He sighed in annoyance.  
"I'm offering you a job Ms. Tsukino, simple as that."   
"Simple as that my ass."   
"Tsk tsk such vulgar language is unbecoming of a lady." His voice was full of amusement  
as he watched her face slowly turn red in rage.  
"Why you, you-" For the first time in her life Usagi was at a loss for words, she just could  
not summon up a word vile enough, "vulgar" enough to describe him.  
"What's wrong Usako? Cat got your tongue?" His smile only infuriated her further and  
she finally snapped and gave into that urge she'd been dutifully stomping on since he'd  
waltzed into her office like some conquering hero. With a battle cry to rival any amazon  
she launched herself at him and his Armani suit, hands outstretched in search of his throat.  
She wanted to throttle him, to wipe off that arrogant smirk that was fast topping her list of  
most annoying things in existence.   
He never even blinked, the bastard, he simply grabbed her wrists and pulled her  
onto hip lap. His LAP! Ok somehow the situation had gotten way out of hand. She could  
feel his coarse hands trail down her hips as he inched up her knee length skirt until it  
rested against her upper thigh. She could feel each fingertip as they traced small trails of  
liquid heat across her skin and repressed a moan of pleasure that came to her lips. Opening  
her eyes slowly she met eyes that had gone almost completely black, shivering at the desire  
she saw there, she immediately felt herself stiffen, disgusted with herself, she was playing  
right into his hands but completely unable to stop.   
"Are you enjoying yourself?" The retort wasn't as biting as she wanted it to be and even  
she heard the slight tremor in her voice, but she mustered a glare and was pleased to see  
him his stiffen slightly in reaction. Her victory was short lived however when he pulled her  
closer, his lips barely touching hers as he smiled at her confused expression.  
"Immensely." And with that he drew her down for a slow, drugging kiss and she suddenly  
felt herself melting against his hard body and only able to glory in the feel of him. His  
tongue swept inside her mouth with languid movements that set her blood boiling and she  
moaned into his mouth, causing him to deepen the kiss.   
Finally after long moments he pulled back, grinning in satisfaction at the bemused  
look on her face. And with that she knew that they could never just be business partners,  
could never work without touching and once they touched it was all lost. This attraction  
was fatal and she knew it. Good God what had she gotten herself into? 


	6. Chapter 5

Hooray for me!!! Chapter 5 is here and thanks to some help from Serenitas..thank you thankyou! and nichole my ever faithful spring board this chapter allows some major changes to happen. For all of you wanting some serious steamy scenes and confrontations just wait for the next chapters. Spurned lovers, rekindled desires, revenge and such. Woo hoo ok so on with the show! Oh and remember my darling readers i need reviews, tell me what you think. i don't write if no ones reading :)  
  
ok people breathe! after you read the chapter check out the note at the bottom, this is in reponse to some reviews and concerns but for those of you who haven't read this chapter i don't want to ruin it.  
  
Dark Obsession  
Violet Goddess  
Chapter 5  
  
Dear God in Heaven she felt like she was on fire and was struggling equally to  
surrender to and fight the inferno inside her. His hands were caressing her thighs, her back  
while his lips sought out her neck but it was his eyes that drew her undivided attention.  
The intensity she saw there shook her to the core as she fought to keep the answering  
emotions from surging through her, fought to keep from responding to his touch, his  
reckless demands. But even as her mind fought the inevitable her body had already  
yielded, reveling in the smooth friction of skin on skin, of the barely restrained need his  
every motion revealed. No her body was his and somehow she was certain he knew that  
and still he held back, keeping his touches light, his kisses passionate but controlled.  
Wasn't this what he wanted, what he'd schemed and craved? Why on the edge of victory  
was he hesitating for hesitation was what she saw clearly in his eyes. Hesitation, confusion  
and .....fear? He feared her? A heady sense of power swam through her on the crest of her  
own confusion. What the hell was going on?  
  
What the hell was going on? That thought was just one of thousands filtering  
across his mind as he looked into her blue eyes, darkened with passion and stared at her  
lips, rosy and tight from his teasing kisses. He saw she was teetering on surrender, knew  
he could take her now and she wouldn't protest, would follow the passion that flowed  
between them like fire instinctively but it wasn't enough. Damn it! He wanted more than  
her body, tempting as it was, he wanted HER. Her mind, her passion, her soul. He wanted  
her eyes to light up at the sight of him, her pulse to quicken at his touch and her to burn  
for him as he did for her. The basic attraction that would afford him this fleeting victory  
had somewhere along the way stopped being enough. Damn her! Damn her for making  
him want her all, her flaws and temperament, her pouting lips and flaring anger. Damn her  
for making him love her. She was obstinate, stubb- What the hell?! Love her?!   
  
He knew he wanted her, lusted after her, hell he'd even say he cared for her but  
love? That emotion had always seemed a fairy tale to him, a thing to scoff at as he  
watched people hop off happily to an oblivion of normalcy for the sake of "love." But if it  
wasn't love then what in the hell was it? This feeling that burned through his veins, that  
clenched his chest so painfully at the sight of her, that made him feel dizzy from her mere  
presence? He knew lust and desire and those terms fell so far short of this that it was  
simply pathetic. So did he love her? He asked himself over and over as his hands skimmed  
across her body, barely touching as he watched her silently. Did he? He watched her half  
lidded eyes close in frustration at his sweet torment, watched her head lean back and her  
throat arch and still he asked himself, did he love her?   
  
His fingers were whisper soft as he drew them slowly across her shoulder, tracing  
her delicate collar bone as it flared gently beneath her skin. They moved down slowly,  
pushing the soft material of her jacket away as he sought the satiny skin beneath, needing  
to feel it next to his own. She gasped softly as he softly traced the curve of her breast,  
teasing subtly as he left her skin and moved across her jacket to cup breasts that were  
suddenly so sensitive. The exquisite friction of her silk slip against her skin flooded  
through and she leaned eagerly into his touch, all thought fleeing in that one instant and  
then the world exploded in a flash of white hot light.  
  
"What the hell?" Looking around his surroundings Mamoru realized that where plush  
black leather upholstery and shuffled papers should have been only a white light was now  
present. He felt like he was in some giant white box and an absurd claustrophobia  
threatened to engulfed him but he forced the paltry fear aside, he was outside or at least he  
thought he was, if the cool breeze that gently ruffled his hair was anything to go by. There  
was no horizon, he thought that was what disturbed him most. There was always a  
horizon, where sky meet earth in a vivid boundary that made everything real but that  
boundary was undeniably lacking in this world of white. What could pass for a sky, that  
area directly above his head, was the exact same shade as the ground beneath his feet. He  
would of thought he was floating if not for the firm, solid feel of what...grass? Yes, he  
decided the slightly springy substance under his shoes was grass, white grass but grass all  
the same.   
  
White sky, white grass, white everything. Where the hell was he?! Anger was  
quickly replacing fear as he scanned his environment for some clue as to just what was  
going on. A small fleck of black suddenly caught his attention, the contrast so sharp  
between it and his bleached surrounding that the spot of black seemed to crackle and  
flicker. Mamoru squinted his eyes as he watched the small bit of color suspiciously, he  
now realized it was coming towards him though its pace was torturously slow. Before  
some very explicit words about his frustration and the stupid black thing could form on his  
lips an old man was suddenly standing in front of him, looking for all the world like he was  
out for a Sunday stroll if it weren't for the robes and staff that is.  
  
Mamoru cocked his head to the side as he regarded the smiling man before him.  
His flowing robes glittered silver in the light that bathed them from every direction as he  
thoughtfully stroked his long white bread with one gnarled hand. It wasn't a staff Mamoru  
realized, it was some kind of walking stick, the wood polished smooth with age and as  
gnarled as the man's hands. The old man looked for all the world like Merlin jumped out  
of some history book. He smiled a little at the thought, yes he could definitely imagine this  
man waving his hands above a crystal ball or a vat of boiling something or other as he cast  
out a mystical spell or two. With a snap Mamoru's eyes narrowed and his mouth tensed  
into a hard line as he realized that he had no clue in hell where he was and this wizard  
wanna be was the only source of information he had.  
  
"Where am I?!" Wizard boy only smiled at him as an indulging grandfather might to his  
grandson, obviously finding Mamoru's outburst humorous. Mamoru seethed in response,  
grinding his teeth in annoyance. "Well?"  
  
"Where do you think you are, Prince?"   
  
"How the hell should I know?!" He shouted throwing his hands in the air in exasperation  
and then suddenly snapped back around, his eyes intent on the old man. "Prince? What the  
hell are you talking about?" He wondered if the wizard or hermit or crazy guy who lived  
in the creepy white world had lost it or maybe snagged the wrong guy, some guy he  
thought was a prince.  
  
"No my prince it was no a mistake." Mamoru's eyes widened as he realized the old man  
had just read his thoughts. "My name is Mariner by the way so you can stop calling me  
'old man' and 'wizard boy.'" Mariner's striking blue eyes held a fair amount of amusement  
when Mamoru's face turned red in embarrassment and then quickly faded back to normal.   
  
"You-you can read my thoughts." His voice was full of fear and outrage as he felt his  
privacy die a quick death at the hand of the enigmatic man stand so casually in front of  
him.  
  
"Yes I can Prince Endymoin." He replied, still obviously amused with the young man's  
reaction.   
  
"Who?" Mamoru decided he could be angry later, right now he wanted answers and if this  
Mariner was the only way he could get them then so be it, he would just have to guard his  
thoughts carefully.  
  
"Impressive my Prince you learn quickly though your mental shield would not stand  
against a stiff breeze they are there none the less." Mariner's smile had turned indulgent  
when he felt his charge raise his shields but without training they would do little more than  
keep any stray thoughts from leaking out into air. Endymoin had stiffened at the  
announcement that his defenses were paltry at best Mariner noted with a bit of pride,  
Prince Endymoin always had been a proud man who hated admitting weakness.  
  
"Who's Prince Endymoin!" Mamoru had lost his patience as he'd waited for the man to  
give him a straight answer. He'd watched Mariner's face turn wistful and his eyes glaze  
over with a faraway look. Now was not the time for nostalgia! He silently seethed. He  
wanted answers, damn it, and he wanted them NOW!  
  
"You always were impatient my prince."  
  
"Would you STOP doing that? It's creepy." Mamoru muttered, disgruntled. "And who is  
Prince Endymoin already? A straight answer, please." If he had to talk in any more circles  
he was certain he was going to go crazy.  
  
"That's simple, you're Prince Endymoin of course." The man sounded like he was  
recounting the weather, stating some everyday common fact but Mamoru wasn't buying  
any of it as he eyed the man dubiously.  
  
"Right." He drawled sarcastically. "I'm a prince. Hooray for me. So where's my kingdom  
and castle? Do I get my own personal princess too?" Strange how that statement caused a  
picture of Usagi to pop into his head. Usagi! By God how he had actually forgotten about  
her?! Was she here to? Was she hurt or scared? He would never forgive himself if  
something happened to her.   
  
"Be at ease my prince she is quite safe." Mariner managed not to step back at the intensity  
of Endymoin's stare when his prince shifted it to him, just barely.  
  
"Where the hell is she?" He bellowed at the Mariner.  
  
"Safe."  
  
"Not good enough old man!" His voice was full of deadly promise as he stalked towards  
the old man. Mariner knew danger when it was marching towards him and quickly lifted  
his staff to set out a barrier to stop his prince. He watched Endymoin ram into it and stare  
dumbfounded at him, silently demanding an explanation.  
  
"Now lets set some ground rules, shall we prince? First no killing the messenger! She's  
safe, you have my word." Endymoin didn't seem particularly placated by this but faced  
with little choice backed up a few steps and glared at him intently. "Second you are Prince  
Endymoin and - oh do be quiet! How am I ever going to get through all this with you  
interrupting me with your refusals every other second?" Mariner's exasperation was  
evident as he thought wistfully about casting a spell of silence over his prince, then quickly  
passed on the idea, remembering the hell he'd pay with the higher powers that sent him.  
Sighing softly he turned to Endymoin again.  
  
"Fine I'll listen to your little declarations of my princehood if you tell me WHERE I AM!"  
Mariner winced slightly at his prince's roar.  
  
"Very well. You are in between." Mamoru shouted in frustration, God's truth the man  
looked like that should explain everything.  
  
"In between what!" He was fairly pulling his hair out now as he paced back and forth in  
front of Mariner.  
  
"In between one second and the next. Time does not exist here, this place is in between."  
  
"Are you serious?" Mamoru asked the man incredulously.  
  
"Yes. Now Prince Endymoin let us begin our history lesson." His prince threw up his  
hands and began pacing, Mariner didn't think this was a good beginning, but stolidly held  
out hope. "A thousands years ago or what it two thousand? I never really was good with  
keeping track of time. Ironic really considering where we are don't you think. Why I-"  
  
"Will you get on with it!" Mamoru growled at the infuriating man. He didn't want to listen  
to some myth or fairy tale, he wanted out of this place and he wanted Usagi back.  
  
"My, my we are impatient." He stopped his comments at Mamoru's glare and hastily  
continued on with his tale. "About a thousand years ago there were kingdoms on both the  
earth and the moon. These two kingdoms," he continued on before Mamoru could object  
to that absurd statement about life on the moon, "lived together under an uneasy truce.  
Neither at peace or at war but tentatively ignoring each other as they vied for dominance  
on the political stage.   
  
The moon was home to enormous amounts of old and extremely powerful magics  
and technologies but earth had a habitual environment. The moon and indeed every other  
planet in the solar system required some kind artificial environments to live and earth  
gloated of its pristine state and lush lands. It didn't need the moon's technologies and so  
was free from its influence which worried the Lunar monarchs. The Terrans were a  
impulsive, passionate people who couldn't understand or relate to the reserved, subtle  
people of the moon and so the two peoples remained separate. That is until the ascension  
of Queen Serenity." Mariner's voice had taken on a tone of awe and foreboding at the  
mention of this queen.  
  
"Serenity? That's an unusual name."  
  
"It was a family name." Mariner replied absently, lost in his memories of that long  
forgotten time of magic and intrigue. "Queen Serenity united the planets together in a  
coalition. At first it was only for trade but quickly fused the governments into one body. It  
was perfect, or so it appeared, the planets stood together against outside threat, a single  
governing council. There was only one problem, earth. The Terrans valued their  
independence and would have no more joined the alliance than they would chained  
themselves hand to foot. The other planets couldn't understand their decision but indulged  
them for a time, who cared if the Terrans clung to their traditions, they were no threat  
against the alliance. This view held for a time until a dark force started to gain strength on  
the outer regions of the territory. Even against this threat when unity was so desperately  
needed, earth refused to join. This outraged the other monarchs and earth was blockaded  
and in effect cut off from the rest of the planets."  
  
"Ok so besides the fact that apparently life was everywhere a few thousand years ago and  
I'm supposedly a prince what pray tell is the point of this story?" Mamoru could tell his  
sarcasm was not appreciated by the staunch frown the man was giving him, well he didn't  
care. The man was going on and on and getting nowhere fast. Mamoru needed answers  
not fables!  
  
"No interruptions, remember? The point is that you my dear Endymoin were the prince of  
earth, ruler of those stubborn Terrans." Endymoin's mouth fell agape, that certainly  
caught his attention, Mariner thought with satisfaction.  
  
"That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard!" Mamoru screamed as he threw his hands up  
in the air in frustration. "There has never been life on the moon and earth has NEVER  
been united under one government, monarchy or otherwise. This is the most far fetched,  
dim-witted, crock of-"  
  
"Prince Endymoin SHUT UP!" Mariner's roar of anger echoed through the still air as  
Mamoru stared at him in shock. The old guy sure had a pair of lungs. "You're driving me  
daft with all your denials and I swear young man prince or not if you call me 'old man'  
one more time I swear I'll turn you into a toad!" With a huff of indignation Mariner  
readjusted his robes and placed a serene expression on his face as he regarded his prince  
again, he was going to get this done, even if it killed them both!  
  
"Now my prince, YOU. WERE. PRINCE. ENDYMOIN. Have we got that?" He waited  
for Mamoru's numb nod before continuing on in a softer tone. "You grew up in this time  
of tension, learned to hate the moon and its people from before birth but you were curious  
as well."  
  
"Oh wait let me guess, I snuck up to the moon and fell in love with the beautiful,  
forbidden princess of the moon?" Mamoru's sarcastic drawl was met with Mariner's eyes  
flashing wide in astonishment.  
  
"Well umm yes." Mamoru cold only blink at him in surprise.  
  
"Are you kidding me? This is like Star Wars meet Disney." At Mariner's look of confusion  
Mamoru only sighed. "Nevermind, go on."  
  
"Well you meet Princess Serenity and-"  
  
"Wait I thought she was queen?"  
  
"That was her mother." Mariner explained as he took a breath to continue.  
  
"They both had the same name?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Doesn't seem very original to me." Mamoru's expression had turned pensive at the  
thought and he wondered why this oh so all powerful people couldn't come up with  
different names for their children.  
  
"IT WAS TRADITION!" Mariner didn't want to discuss Lunar naming customs right  
now and his prince's constant digression was getting them nowhere.  
  
"Ok, ok you don't need to shout." Endymoin was smiling and he had a sneaking suspicion  
his prince was enjoying himself.   
  
"Yes you snuck up to see the moon and saw the princess as well. I'm a little hazy as to the  
specifics but basically you two started at brief but extremely passionate, extremely taboo  
love affair."  
  
"Love affair huh?"  
  
"Yes you two defied every law of both your worlds to be together but it couldn't last  
forever. Princess Serenity was heir to the Silver Alliance."  
  
"The what?"  
  
"The alliance her mother created with the other planets. She was to rule as head of the  
council and effectively have control over the solar system."  
  
"Sounds like a nice position to be in."  
  
"Yes and no." Mamoru was confused by the man's statement but Mariner didn't seem  
inclined to clarify anything so he pushed it aside for the moment.   
  
"So back to this love affair, what exactly happened?" If he was going to have to listen to  
this they might as well get to the good part.  
  
"From all accounts it was intense but Serenity was betrothed to another man and so out of  
duty decided to end the affair. You weren't so accepting." Mamoru only nodded he knew  
that if the affair was as passionate as he said he wouldn't accept his lover breaking it off to  
be with another man. "You were furious that she would choose another over you though  
she was trying to avoid war. Not much is known past that other than that when the  
darkness attacked earth was divided, Terrans seeking both sides as their nature decided  
and all was lost. Queen Serenity used the last of her magic to send her daughter and her  
court to be reborn in the future. The darkness was unfortunately brought along also and  
Serenity must now guard against it in this lifetime as her mother did in the last."  
  
"Ok so was I reborn too?" This was just getting weirder and weirder was the only thought  
that seemed to stick in Mamoru's mind at the moment.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Why? I mean, that is why would Queen Serenity have sent me here? Wasn't I her enemy  
since I was Terran?"  
  
"You loved Serenity and she loved you and that brought you with her. Your court came  
with you as well." Mariner added absently.  
  
"My court?"  
  
"Your guards." This had taken long enough he decided as he watched his prince's face  
glaze over with confusion yet again. Picking up his staff he closed his eyes and pushed his  
power through the ancient wood towards Endymoin, releasing the memories of his soul  
carefully.  
  
"What the hell was that?" Mamoru screamed after a soft blue lightning bolt snapped out  
and connect with his chest.   
  
"I was giving you back your memories though it is beyond my powers to allow you access  
to them beyond brief flashes at a time. You'll get them all back eventually."  
  
"Oh that makes me feel SO much better." Suddenly a thought struck him, if he was reborn  
with a new identity what of his Serenity? "Can I ask you something?"  
  
"Of course my prince."  
  
"Who is Serenity in this life?"  
  
"Why you know better than I my prince, Usagi."  
  
"Usa?!"  
  
"Did you not feel the connection? Have you not passed many beautiful blonde before  
without a blink? What made you feel drawn to this one? Perhaps your link to her? Perhaps  
Tuxedo Kamen you were drawn to your princess, to Sailor Moon."  
  
"My God! Usagi's Sailor Moon?" With the question a flash of memory coursed through  
him. Sailor Moon stance as she gave her dramatic speech, her eyes flashing with anger.  
Usagi eyes flashing the same way as he told her he wanted her and would have her. He  
knew with a certainty that shook his bones that everything this man told him was true.  
  
"Farewell my prince. I bid you luck."  
  
Suddenly everything flashed white and he was back in his limo, the black leather  
soft and yielding beneath him. Usagi soft and yield on top of him and even after all he'd  
been through he hardened immediately at the feel of her silky thighs clenching around him.  
His hand continued down her breast, savoring the delicious curve while imagining her  
without her damn jacket.   
  
"Mamoru?" Her voice sounded shaky though for some reason he didn't think it was  
entirely out of desire.  
  
"Hmm?" He asked as he leaned forward to kiss the delicate column of her neck.  
  
"Does the name Mariner mean anything to you?"   
  
*BIG HUGE NOTE*  
Ok people don't make any judgements about the story because this chapter is tied closely with the next. i should have updated them both together but the file was so long as it was that i figured i should just wait. anyway a few things:  
  
1. This is not like MarshAngel's Touch. Serenity's fiance isn't a big part in this story and nooo he is not Jason. It's more she was going to be engaged to someone so she couldn't be with endy anymore.  
  
2. Ok people don't cry because this isn't a strictly au story anymore. I originally intended it to be but didn't like where it was going. I am not, repeat NOT going to have the other senshi in here beyond a brief mention, no battles or enemies. this is about mamoru and usagi. Sailor moon will not make an appearance either so don't worry this will not get all weird.  
  
3. Usagi and Mamoru didn't know each other when they were young. you find that out next chapter but since everyone is hyperventilating about it i thought i would just tell you now.  
  
4. This whole Serenity and Endymoin thing is to explain why Mamoru wants Usagi so bad.   
  
So pleeeaaase reserve judgement until chapter 6, i'll try to have it out soon but i am working on another piece that i had a sudden idea for. i seem to like to write sensual/ heated scenes that aren't quite hentai and that's what next chapter is all about. So this is still mainly AU, no mysterious visits from the long dead queen ok? breathe easy one and all :)  
  
so so what do you think? Remember i live off feedback. next chapter has a major scene between usagi and mamoru...what happens when Mamoru remembers their final parting and Serenity's rejection of him as Endymoin and how will he deal with it now?   
  
p.s. work on lady moon hit a snag but the next chapter is coming out soon along with another work i'm starting. keep watching! 


	7. Chapter 6

Ah ha here we go chapter 6! it took a bit of blood and sweat and of course screaming but here we go. :::author dodges various objects and people shout about waiting::: ahh my loving public. This has some SEXUAL SITUATIONS so if you feel you'll be offended or injured in any way by reading this stop now and save yourself! otherwise onward we go.   
  
REVIEW or i wont have any motivation to continue on with story. gotta know someone out there is reading this right? and a huge thanks to Amphitryon who sat down and edited this for me and commented on the both _and_bad of my story. brave man right there. ok on with the show!  
  
author's note: a lawn shirt is a type of loose, coarse shirt. think tunic or peasant shirt.  
  
* * * if the text does not wrap around on your computer copy and paste to a program like microsoft word.* * *  
  
Dark Obsession  
Violet Goddess  
Chapter 6  
  
He listened to the storm rage restlessly outside, the rain beating down in unsteady  
patterns that seemed to echo the turmoil bubbling inside him. The clash of lightning and  
the crash of thunder were welcomed tonight, companions to the small snaps and hiss of  
the fire that cast flickering shadows across the room. Her skin looked like dappled gold in  
the fire light, the warm glow sliding across her satin skin like a caress. His hand itched to  
slide across her flesh as well, to make her moan his name in pleasure but he merely  
clenched it into a fist. God why did everything always have to be so difficult! Frustration  
and a sense of injustice coursed through him as he continued to watch her sleep, sheets  
tangled around her shapely legs. Standing up he winced slightly as his muscles protested  
the movement after so sitting so long in his chair next to Usage's bed. Things had been so  
simple, he wanted her and he had taken her and now he found out all this shit that would  
sound like a huge pack of lies if he didn't have the memories to prove it. With a curse he  
slammed his fist into the elegantly painted wall, leaving a fist sized hole near the mantle.  
Usagi never stirred. Girl sleeps like the dead he thought absently.   
  
His anger wouldn't abate and he had to be honest that he really didn't want it to.  
Anger allowed him to keep the other emotions at bay, the confusion and the sense of  
desperation that seemed to be fighting him with every step, seeking his weakness out,  
trying to control him. It was an unpleasant sensation, made more so by the simple fact that  
he didn't know why he felt desperate or wronged he only knew that he did, he felt it with  
a conviction that terrified him. God damn it all! So he had to deal with past lives now too?  
She was a princess and he, Lord, he was a prince, of Earth no less. It really was a  
laughable situation and if it weren't all happening to him he would have given the pitiful  
wretch in his place his sympathy but it WAS him and that changed everything.  
  
He stood now at the end of her bed. Her hair spilled around her head like a halo,  
her red lips parted slightly and her arm thrown up over her head. She was, in short, the  
very picture of temptation and oh how he wanted to taste this particular temptation. She'd  
invaded his dreams, dreams that reeked of memories, of half realized events and churning  
emotions that had rushed through his body without restraint. Images had flashed through  
his mind, small glimpses of her in a garden with the sunlight streaming around her, her  
beneath a sky filled with so many stars they seemed to sprinkled their by God on the black  
velvet of night. It was her, always her who was there just around every corner, around  
every bend and he'd known and rejoiced at the knowledge.   
  
He remembered far more than she did, he'd realized that soon enough after he'd  
learned that she'd been taken too. How Mariner had spoken to both of them in that space  
between moments he didn't know and he was fairly certain he was never likely to either.  
He'd questioned her in a less than subtle manner, revealing little of what Mariner had told  
him until he realized that her information was vague at best. She knew he was her prince  
but only the barest outlines of what had happened, the general story of their love affair but  
to her it was some tale, something out of a dream, while to him it was becoming  
astonishingly real. He was beginning to crave her touch, the feel of her hair and even her  
scent. It was infuriating and it had only been a little under twelve hours since their  
encounter with that enigmatic man who had so easily rearranged their lives.   
  
He turned his attention back to Usagi and once again marveled that this slight,  
almost fragile looking woman could have been the that famed heroine of Tokyo all those  
years ago. He fought in many battles next to this woman who didn't look like she could  
throw a punch to save her life. He'd been her protector in two lifetimes now and he  
couldn't help but wonder if history was doomed to repeat itself. His hands fisted at his  
side at the thought. No, he wouldn't let things end the same, she was his now and she  
would stay his, duty and honor be damned. There were no courts or kingdoms to  
considered now, it was just them. Their passion, their pleasure. Yes this time it was just  
them.   
  
He was so caught up in his vows for justice that he never saw Usagi's lids flutter  
open or her startled blue eyes take in his defensive stance or the sharp gleam of  
determination in his eyes. No it wasn't until he heard her small gasp that he truly saw her  
and by then it was too late. She was kneeling in a pool of white sheets that flowed around  
her body, hiding breast and limb from his view in a tantalizing display that sparked desires  
that always seemed to simmer just beneath the surface when she was near. Her hair was  
tousled as it too flowed around her, pooled into a puddle of molten gold around her, and  
as Mamoru drank in the sight of her greedily he felt a strange sense of déjà vu over take  
him. And then he was no longer in a plush room with a storm raging just beyond the  
window and the firelight slithering across every surface; no, he was locked away in a  
bittersweet memory of what he quickly realized was their final meeting as prince and  
princess. Every detail was there, every sensation so vivid it was nearly real and so he was  
sucked into this mockery of memory, forced to play a part in a scene he didn't think he  
could endure again.  
  
* * *  
The bath chamber was exquisite, just as everything in the Lunar palace was,  
impeccible and pristine in a way that all too often inspired a naive awe in many. Endymion  
had hardened himself long ago to the beauties offered by the Lunar people and most  
especially their palace but there was still one thing, one bit of beauty he had never been  
able to steel himself against, Serenity. She was his one weakness. Strange how she made  
him feel so invincible when she was with him, but now she sought to leave him forever to  
appease her sense of duty, he thought with disdain. He ignored the small voice inside him  
that said he knew from the start there could never be anything lasting between them, that  
anything beyond a fleeting affair would mean war. He'd accepted those conditions but  
now when the thought of never seeing her again was racing through his blood he realized  
he didn't care! Serenity was HIS damn it and he wasn't giving her up to some faceless  
prince from some far-off planet and he sure as hell wasn't giving her up for her misplaced  
sense of duty.  
  
Which explained why he was crouched behind one of the many palm plants  
scattered around the royal bathing chamber of the Lunar palace. The air was humid as  
tendrils of steam curled around him, rising to the high domed ceiling with its breathtaking  
frescos of myth and legend. The chamber was large with pink tiles covering the floor to  
create a soft blush throughout the room. The brightly colored mosaic of the sunken pool  
in the middle of this ocean of pink stood out in stark contrast with its blues and reds as it  
portrayed Neptune and his water sprites. Indeed the large pool was fed by a large fountain  
of Neptune reared upon a wave, his triton raised in defiance as heated water poured from  
his other outstretched hand. A scattering of white marble statues completed the opulent  
feel of the room and Endymion admitted grudgingly that all in all it was perfect, like the  
beautiful nymph who had just entered the chamber.  
  
She walked through one of the many clouds of steam and Endymion felt his breath  
stop as his heart began to thump painfully in his chest. She was like some goddess come to  
earth to torment him. Her silvery hair flowed around her to spill around her feet as she  
slowly stepped to the edge of the massive pool. With languid movements she slipped off  
the silken robe of royal blue and let it fall carelessly to her feet. His body responded as it  
always did at the sight of her, instantly and ruthlessly. Every fiber of his body was  
saturated with desire, every impulse demanding he take her then and there but he gritted  
his teeth and waited. She must not know he was there until it was to late and she was in  
his arms.  
  
He watched her wade gradually into the steaming waters, watched her body slowly  
covered inch by agonizing inch by the heated water until finally it lapped at the undersides  
of her breasts and he knew it was time. Quietly he disrobed, his lose pants and lawn shirt  
causing no problems though being stealthy while trying to remove knee-length boots was  
something completely different. With a muffled groan he finally managed to get the damn  
things off and stalk quietly towards the water's edge. Any other person would have heard  
him by now but his Serenity was a dreamer who always had her head in the clouds. He had  
heard of the countless lectures she'd received at the hands of some very disgruntled senshi  
but he really couldn't fault her for it because that was one of the things that made Serenity  
Serenity.  
  
And so soundlessly he slipped into the welcoming warmth of the water and made  
his way towards her. Small waves rippled across the water from his movements but his  
Serenity never looked down to notice them, no her head thrown back, her eyes closed in  
bliss as her lips parted on a sigh on contentment. Desire raged through him so fiercely at  
that moment that he knew that if he didn't touch her, didn't press his lips to her skin and  
feel her against him he would go insane.   
  
With a determined set to his jaw he slowly moved towards her with the one goal of  
touching her, of claiming her so completely no one could take her away from him but it  
was her musical voice floating on the humid air that stopped him dead.  
  
"Endymion, you know we can't do this." Her head dropped then and a dejected sigh  
drifted to him until she snapped her head back up and squared her shoulders, a aura of  
determination surrounding her. "This HAS to end."  
  
She turned then, her hair floating around her like spun silver to find a bewildered  
look gracing his masculine features.  
  
"You knew I was here?!" His surprise made her smile inspite of herself. He looked so  
scandalized that he, the high and mighty prince Endymion of earth, had been caught.   
  
"Yes, I knew." Her voice caressed his tired soul and he closed his eyes then to savor the  
feel of it washing him. Slowly he opened them and stared at her, his eyes tracing over  
every delicate line of her face, over the silky hair that cascaded down her shoulders in a  
waterfall of silver and felt his anger rise at the thought of another touching her. Clenching  
his hands into tight fists at his side Endymion continued to stare at her, anger snapping in  
his eyes.  
  
"Why?" The single word held so much anguish, so much rage and pain that Serenity felt  
tears swell to the surface. She knew what he was asking, why did it have to end? Why was  
she running from him? Why had she let him in here if she wanted it to be done with? So  
many questions that all ripped like daggers through her soul and so she answered the last  
and least painful of the series.  
  
"I knew you were here from the moment I walked in. I've learned what you feel like, your  
energy..." She trailed off then as she remembered their secluded nights together, the feel of  
him against her, of their souls fusing along with their bodies. She would know him  
anywhere, always knew where he was and she suspected it was much the same with him.  
Their's was something rare and special, something one might not find in a thousand  
lifetimes but it was not something that she would trade her people's lives for; no, she was  
their future ruler, their future queen and they came before her. There would be war if they  
stayed together, of that she was certain. Neither his people nor hers would accept them  
and war would erupt and she could not condone the taking of even one life let alone  
billions just so she could indulge in love. No, it had to be this way.  
  
"Serenity." Her name came out a husky purr that spread softly across her heated flesh. "I  
cannot, will not live without you. I love you. I need you." His voice was pure seduction as  
he moved closer to her, hot velvet sliding across her skin even as his callused hand  
followed, pulling her back snugly against his hard body. "I will not give you up." His  
words were soft, only amplifying the menace and deadly determination she read there. A  
frustrated sigh escaped her parted lips as her shoulders slumped forward as if the weight  
of the world rested on her petite shoulders, and in a way, it did, she thought bitterly.   
  
"Endymion." His name out a plea, her voice laced with tears and resolve. He had to let her  
go. SHE had to let HIM go. She kept repeating the litany over and over in her mind,  
hoping the words would ease the terrible ache that had penetrated her soul. But how was  
she ever going to be able to give him up when his arms felt so right around her, when the  
mere sound of his voice set her blood on fire, when her soul cried out to his? Gods this  
was torture!  
  
Endymion's gut clenched tightly at the agony in her voice and he bent his head to  
nuzzle her neck in reassurance. He knew that she thought they had to leave each other, for  
the sake of both their worlds, but what she didn't understand was that he couldn't leave  
her. She was his world. His breath. His life. And he would kill anyone who tried to take  
her from him. Yeah he could kill any person who tried to take her but how did one fight an  
idea? A noble determination that at its heart seemed so logically right? A growl of  
frustration rumbled deep in his throat as he thought through their situation once again and  
was once again stonewalled. He felt her sympathy for him surround him in a warm  
embrace as she lay her head delicately against his chest, her silken hair swarming around  
them like liquid silver, an erotic enticement against his sensitive skin.  
  
Carefully, as if coaxing a frightened doe, Endymion lifted that veil of silver and  
placed a small, chaste kiss on the vulnerable nape of her neck that promised love and  
passion, devotion and satin nights. Serenity shuddered under his ministrations, under the  
feeling of his lips pressed to her skin, under the heat that flamed to life in her blood. And  
with that heat she felt her noble intentions and her granite resolve crumble away to useless  
ashes. How could this be wrong? How could this be so wrong when every instinct in her  
called out to hold this man close, to cling to him with every cell in her body and never let  
go?  
  
Endymion felt her body weaken beneath his assault and continued on, his hands  
skimming down her body in a heated embrace, tracing every curve and hollow with a kind  
of reverence in her mere existence. How could she think this was wrong? How could  
anything make her deny this, THIS! Fury suddenly coursed through him, hot and black at  
the thought of her denial of them, at the thought of her leaving him and most especially the  
thought of her in another's arms. Images assailed him of her waiting, arms outstretched,  
with love shining so clearly in her eyes, but that love was not for him, those arms not  
reaching for him. No, another slid forward from the shadows, grace and passion shouting  
from every hard edge of his body, from every lithe movement. He watched his Serenity  
utter anothers name, watched her close her arms around another's neck and draw him to  
her bed. Sweat and satin, silk and night swirled together in a heated image that threw a red  
haze of jealousy in front his eyes. His arms were suddenly steel bands around her slender  
waist, tightening when she moved as if to step away.  
  
"Endymion?" He heard the confusion in her voice, the worry and tension that  
suddenly thickened in the air. She lifted her eyes to look at him, exposing the vulnerable  
line of her neck. Unable to resist temptation Endymion ran skimming fingers down across  
her flesh, feeling small shudders follow in his wake. With a strangled growl he buried his  
face against her neck and breathed deeply, letting her light floral scent soothe his soul.  
  
"I'm sorry angel it's just...Gods the thought of you with anyone else makes me  
want to kill someone!" When she started to protest he quickly cut her off. "I know, I  
know we have no choice but damn it Serenity!" Swiftly he spun her around and held her  
face to face against the hard planes of his chest. "I don't care!" His eyes smoldered with  
menace as his gaze raked her face. "I don't care about your mother or mine! I don't care  
about diplomacy or some outdated prejudices! But I do care about you and I'm not going  
to lose you to some faceless man all for politics." His voice his taken on a hard edge, an  
ominous determination that left a strange foreboding spilling through her blood.  
  
Slowly Serenity lifted one shaking hand and laid it gently against his cheek. His  
skin, rough with stubble, slid languidly past her fingers as he leaned into her touch, his  
eyes closed as if to savor the feel of her. Her eyes softened as she watched him and she felt  
a sad smile light her face. She knew he meant every word he spoke, she knew because she  
felt each word reverberate within her soul and an answering shout bellow back. What  
would it be like to do something for herself, to have someone for herself? To, for just  
once, do something selfish and with her entire heart and soul? For a few precious moments  
she allowed herself to fantasize about running off with Endymion, living freely, their  
passion never checked by court rules or a people who could never understand their  
relationship. It seemed a small piece of heaven forever hers but it was only for a few  
moments and then she let reality slowly crash in. The wars that would follow them, the  
deaths that would be her fault, the misery that would follow in her wake.   
  
No, she might have wished for her life to be with Endymion more than anything  
but always some part of her would know what she had wrought with her self-indulgence  
and so she would do the only thing she could. She would sacrifice as all monarchs did,  
their happiness for their people's. Drawing in a breath, steeling herself against the agony  
she knew she was bringing upon herself and the man she loved, Serenity let her gaze  
slowly caress his face. She took in the lines around his mouth and eyes that had not been  
there before, evidence of the strain they both felt. His face was haggard with a day's  
growth of beard shadowing against his jaw. With infinite care and a tenderness that  
brought tears against his closed eyelids Serenity drew Endymion down, brought his lips  
against hers.   
  
"It's not politics," she whispered against his lips, her sweet breath mingling with  
his ragged sob. "It's life. Mine for theirs." And then she stretched up and pressed her  
mouth to his in a searing kiss that spoke of passion and longing, of bitter regret and  
sorrow but it was the resignation that he felt that caused his heart to hammer against his  
chest. Serenity's kiss was sweet and passionate, oh yes it was only too clearly a leave  
taking, a goodbye to her lover. Denial mixed with his anger and grief and then he was  
lifting her up. He never broke the kiss as he urged her arms around his neck and her legs  
around his waist.   
  
Determinedly he waded through the heated water towards the mosaic wall on the  
far side of the pool. Mist swirled around the two lovers as they descended against the cool  
tile, providing an exquisite contrast to Endymion's heated body. Serenity moaned softly  
when Endymion finally pulled away, his breath ragged and his face taut with control.  
Though Serenity's eyes were dazed and cloudy with passion she knew his were not. They  
stared at her stark and clear, nearly black as they raked her face hungrily. Blindly she  
reached up to draw him back to her for another greedy kiss but his words stopped her.  
  
"Meet me tomorrow night." A swift denial sprung to her lips. It was the height of  
foolishness to meet him, the risk to great to both of them but she could barely think with  
his hand caressing her flesh. His callused palms molded her firm bottom possessively as he  
continued to stare down at her. "Serenity, meet me. Tomorrow night after the Winter  
Ball." Refuse him, her mind screamed. It's to dangerous. You have to end this Serenity,  
you have to!   
  
"Endy-" But his sharp kiss cut her off, his mouth dominating her, taking all she  
had.   
  
"You'll meet me ,Serenity." His voice was laced with a determination as he lifted her up  
and slowly impaled her. He'd wanted her since the first moment he'd seen her, his body  
awakening with savage urgency when he'd watched her slowly wade into the water and  
now the last vestiges of his control were gone. Her sharp moan only spurred him on as he  
stared down at her, his thrusts slow and possessive. She shivered slightly at the savage  
look on his face, one of ownership and fire that laced through her blood as her head fell  
back, her hair cascading around her.   
  
That small action only added to a scene so unbearably erotic she thought she  
would die from the pleasure. Serenity pressed against the low wall of her bathing pool, her  
lover taking her ruthlessly as he watched the emotions flicker across her face, his hands  
lifting her, guiding her against him.   
  
"You'll come." His voice was hoarse as he clenched his teeth against the feel of her  
squeezing him tight, of her breasts pressed so tantalizingly against his chest. Suddenly he  
stopped, Serenity's moan of protest a sweet music to his ears as he lifted his hand to her  
chin, drawing her eyes to his. "You're mine Serenity. Always. Mine." And then he began  
again, his pace fast and relentless he pounded into her, his tongue plunging into her mouth  
in the same rhythm.   
  
She couldn't answer him, didn't know what to say. His soul called to hers and she  
knew she would never love another as she loved him, that anything else would only be a  
pale shadow of what she had. The thought caused tears to burn her eyes and she found the  
words slipping out between her parted lips before she could stop them.  
  
"Yes. I'll come." It was a promise she would never fulfill, one that fate would see voided  
even had the lovely princess been entirely sure she would keep it.   
  
* * *  
  
With a lurch Mamoru was suddenly back in Usagi's plush room, the warmth of the  
fire caressing his back as the flames danced greedily along the wood. His eyes focused  
slowly to see Usagi staring at him, her eyes dazed and he knew she had been there with  
him.   
  
"What the hell was that?" Her whispered voice floated across the room, hoarse and raw.  
  
"Us." He stated simply. He gaze smoldering now as he took in the creamy breasts revealed  
as Usagi had loosened her tenuous grip on the sheet that had covered her.   
  
Flames seemed to burn across her skin wherever his eyes touched and she shivered  
but did not cover herself. She felt the passion simmering between them, banked coals  
bursting to life with the promise of a touch, a kiss. But through the haze of desire that was  
swarming her she felt doubt slither unrepentently into her thoughts. Did she want Mamoru  
because of the tragedies and passions of a thousand years ago? Did he want her because of  
them? She wasn't Serenity anymore, she was Usagi. Usagi had never delved into sorrid  
affairs with her enemy or defied everything for love, Serenity had. She wondered if  
Mamoru realized that difference. Did it truly matter? Should she just give herself up to the  
sexual attraction that raged between them and ask questions later?   
  
* * *  
  
Jason Andrews stared with unseeing eyes at the lightning that flashed across the  
darkened sky. The glass of brandy was once again empty but he couldn't find the energy  
to refill it from the glass decanter sitting nearly empty itself at his feet. The room was  
dark, the fire long since having sputtered out to softly burning coals, but Jason didn't  
notice. His mind was on Usagi. Thoughts of her silky hair and impossibly blue eyes  
taunting him relentlessly, the liquor once again unsuccessful in blotting out the images.   
  
She had left him. The truth was bitter and he felt pain slice through his chest again.  
With a surge of anger he hurled his glass against the opposing wall, would nothing numb  
he pain?! He'd been locked away in his study since she'd called, her sweet voice delivering  
that blow without remorse, without explanation. She wouldn't even tell him why she  
would no longer see him, just announced it was over. Over.   
  
Sinking wearily back into his leather chair Jason let the endless possibilities wind  
through his mind. The endless reasons why she might have left him, each more crushing  
than the last. Was he not good enough? Did she not love him? Had she found another  
man? The last possibility caused jealousy to boil through his blood, a reprieve from the  
endless melancholy and grief that had ruled him for so long. He latched onto the emotion  
and the anger that soon followed. Leave him, would she. Leave him for another man. Oh  
no. She would pay for this. Pay for the hope she had stolen. Pay for the heart she had  
broken.  
  
Jumping out of the chair with renewed purpose Jason crossed to his massive  
mahogany desk to the phone that lay so inconspicuously next to the small Tiffany lamp. A  
cruel smile slid across his lips as he quickly dialed a number. Oh yes she would pay.  
  
* * *   
REVIEW! tell me what you think. 


	8. Chapter 7

Annoyed author's rant: as you might have guessed from the header this is my rant. i'm replying to a few reviewers who felt the need to criticized my work to the point that it made me angry. these people were not giving constructive criticism which i respect and value instead they were informing me of how THEY wanted my work to be written and how THEY would have done it.   
  
1.first and for most this is MY work not theirs and i will write it how ever i damn well please. so there.  
  
2.someone said that my work was unrealistic in that Mamoru and Usagi's chemistry and love scenes were sudden and that just doesn't happen in real life. what does real life have to do with moon princesses and magical powers? if the reviewer had bothered to wait until this chapter came out they might have found out why they had such sudden and explosive chemsitry.  
  
3.people don't send me flames. i don't want them and i ignore them. constructive criticism fine, where you tell me you might have been a bit hazy on a certain scene but do not email me with complaints about a certain pairing...usually when i have only suggested those to MIGHT get together. don't leave reviews telling me how i need to "tone it down" or make it more cutsy. i said this was angsty from the beginning, don't like it? don't read it. it doesn't kill me to have you hit the back button.   
  
4.this is not fluff. the title is "dark obsession" for crying out loud! yes mamoru is dark, posessive and angsty, no i will not change that. there are reasons why he is over the top in all those respects which will be revealed further in the story line. no i will not make mamoru a little puppy dog and usagi and tough as nails girl. again i've made these characters the way they are for plot reasons. usagi accepts mamoru's attentions for reasons you find out later so breathe everyone.  
  
5.i will not make my characters less OOC or follow the plot of the manga, show or movies any more closely or loosely so please don't demand it as some less than subtle people have.  
  
6.and lastly for everyone who has taken the time to write me reviews whether glowing or helpful thanks. you guys are the reason i trudge through everything from writer's block to have no time because of finals. i've taken the time to write, rewrite and edit this with the help of my awesome editor rosey...thanks rosey! and so leave a review so i know you're reading.  
  
ok my rant's over. sorry to all of those that it was not aimed at. a few sour reviews were just the last straw to an overtaxed week.   
  
Dark Obsession  
Violet Goddess  
Chapter 7  
  
  
  
Usagi stared at him, it would be so easy, so very easy to just give into the incredible temptation he posed. To just let herself drown in him, in this desire that swarmed around her and seemed to link them together as nothing else could. God it would be SO easy and yet she couldn't d o it. She wanted him, she wouldn't even try to lie to herself about something that obvious but she didn't know if she give into it without falling prey to the doubt and guilt that weighed so heavily on her. With a sigh of defeat she fell back against the dark mahogany headboard.   
  
"No." Usagi inwardly winced at how breathy and husky the word sounded, not much of a deterrent for the determined man standing at the foot of her bed, eyeing her like a delicious treat. She watched his eyes darken as they moved over her breasts which lay bare, the sheet that she had clutched to at for modesty long since lost. It was fascinating to watch him watch her, heady in a way she had never expected. He just stood there, his muscles taut with restraint, staring at her. For Usagi who had never been the attention of anyone like Mamoru, anyone as strong willed, as male, it was something entirely new. But when he to move closer, she tensed and her hand flew up to stop him.   
  
"No, Mamoru. I wont do this, not again." She didn't know if he heard her words for his steps never faltered and suddenly she was in his arms, crushed against him. She felt her breasts pressed tightly against his muscled chest and felt a blush creep over her skin. Lord she had been naked in front of him only moments ago but it had seemed different, like she was somehow detached. This was different, this was real and she knew she had to stop him before her traitorous body decided it didn't care about any damn past lives or broken hearts.   
  
"I don't want this." She whispered desperately as his mouth hovered above hers, his hot breath feathering her face softly with every ragged breath.   
  
"The hell you don't!"Her eyes flew to his just as his mouth took hers in a savage kiss. He was relentless in his assault. He wanted her to know she was his and that he would let nothing separate them this time. It scared her that she knew his intent almost as much as the unsaid words that hovered between them. She pushed desperately against his chest, needing distance before the past swallowed them and she was lost for all time to a long dead princess and her denied passions. It was a sobering thought and as she wrenched away from Mamoru, her breath quick and harsh, she felt fear creep into her body.   
  
"I won't Mamoru," she said frantically, shaking her head and moving to avoid the hands that reached for her.   
  
"I won't be her. I'm NOT her. She's dead. She has been for a thousand years." She was moving away from him now, her eyes skittering around, looking for an escape. Whether from Mamoru or the princess she was, she was never really sure.   
  
"Yes you ARE! She was you a thousand years ago. You're the same person Usagi!" Usagi could only shake her head wildly in denial.   
  
"No, I won't be her! I'm Usagi not Serenity! You hear me? Usagi!" She bolted then, trying to dodge around his massive bulk and reach the ornate wooden door and freedom. Her fingers had barely scraped the wood when his arm snaked out and wrapped around her waist, hauling her against his chest. He easily retrained her chaotic struggles but he could do nothing about the tears streaming unchecked down her cheeks.   
  
"I can't do it Mamoru. You want HER, not me. I'm not Serenity, I'm not your princess and I won't ever be. I don't want to be. Can't you just let me go? Can't we just both move on?" She lay limp against him now, exhausted and drained. Everything was happening so fast and her emotions were swirling around her in a mess that even she didn't understand.   
  
Sighing Mamoru stared down at the golden head tucked tightly against his chest. It seemed like one thing after another was falling apart. He had finally found his princess after a thousand years, a thousand years for crying out loud, and she wanted nothing to do with what they had. In a way he understood her. She was terrified of losing her identity, to a person that lived millennia's ago. He supposed he might have felt that way but he felt like Darien, they were the same. It was odd to view memories that he'd only recently discovered but they felt like HIS memories, not those of some long dead prince. That was where he and Usagi differed. While he wanted nothing more than to pick up where they left off she was just trying to keep herself from running screaming in the opposite direction. Maybe a compromise was in order.   
  
"Ok Usagi." She jerked back in surprise at that, her tear bright eyes staring back at him in confusion.   
  
"Why don't we just slow down?" A hand snaked out then to wipe away a tear streaming down her face.   
  
"Slow down?" A sniffle accompanied the question and Mamoru could only smile and hug her close.   
  
"Yeah slow down. We don't have to base our relationship on Endymion and Serenity." His words seemed to soothe her as he felt her relax against him.   
  
"We don't?"   
  
"No." She pulled back then and stared at him, her gaze running over his face as if memorizing his features. She had done that before, at their last fateful encounter and his chest squeezed tight at the thought of losing her again.   
  
"You only want me because I was her." The accusation was spoken with a little less conviction this time. Mamoru cupped his face in his hands and stared into her eyes, his face serious.   
  
"I wanted you long before I knew who you were a thousand years ago and I want you now just as much. It's taking every last ounce of will power not to carry you back over to that bed and see how loud I can make you moan." His eyes had gone nearly black and his voice husky as he spoke. Heat seemed to radiate off him like nothing she had ever felt. She knew it was true. He wanted her but she wasn't ready, didn't know if she would ever be ready.   
  
"I hated you, you know."   
  
"I know baby, I know." He hugged her hard then, but quickly pushed her away from him. She stared at him, hurt and bewildered but he only grinned.   
  
"If you want to keep that delectable little body out from under me you had better put something on." It wasn't until that moment that Usagi realized she was naked.   
  
"You ass! You couldn't have reminded me before this?"   
  
"And miss the chance to look at you naked? No I don't think so." He only laughed and then promptly ducked when a pillow came flying towards his head.   
  
* * *   
  
"You were vague as usually Mariner." The feminine voice echoed harshly off the marble walls of the grand room. Though it was large it was by no means opulent. The space seemed almost barren with nothing occupying it but the lengthy shadows cast by the light cast so waveringly by a single lamp perched atop a simple wooden table.   
  
"Am I ever anything but?" The amusement in his voice caused her lips to curve into a half smile.   
  
"No, not really. Come I have something to show you." She waved him forward towards the small pool of light that the small lamp cast around her.   
  
Mariner glanced down and was unsurprised to find an image of the prince and princess facing each other, tension nearly palpable in the air between them, cast on opposite wall from him like some old home movie.   
  
"They think to stay separate?" He asked incredulously as he watched the scene play out.  
  
"They cannot be serious."   
  
"They don't know, well Serenity doesn't know. I have my suspicions about the prince. He feels the bond if nothing else." Mariner's gaze snapped to Pluto at that.   
  
"Will it be enough?"   
  
"It will have to be. You know as well as I that they don't really have a choice." Her voice was solemn but Mariner caught the subtle hint of amusement.   
  
"Am I to take it that you find this amusing?"   
  
  
"A little." A small smile curved her exquisite lips as she stared at the wavering image of the couple. They were now locked in an embrace and his prince tried to soothe a very irate Serenity.   
  
"Their bond is reasserting itself. No matter that Serenity might find this disturbing, their souls recognize each other, they know they belong together and that will soon start manifesting itself physically."   
  
"Ahh so that's why you're smiling. You're going to have a laugh at them trying to keep their hands off each other."   
  
"Yeah pretty much." Pluto said with a laugh. It was rare that she was allowed humor in her life. So often her time was spent in life or death situations were every word, every action had immediate consequences for the time line. It weighed on a person. But this, this was fun and the world wouldn't implode if any tiny detail was overlooked.   
  
"Umm Pluto." At Mariner's strained voice Pluto's gaze swung to his face. His _expression was troubled as he stared at the couple destiny seemed determined to bring together.   
  
"Mariner?" She felt a sinking sensation in the pit of her stomach when he didn't immediately answer.   
  
"You do remember the consequences of this bond, don't you? More of Endymion's traits are going to resurface and he's going to be more than a little possessive of the woman he's waited a thousand years for." Pluto's face went pale at his words. She, the keeper of time, the one person in the universe who was never surprised had just bent dealt the shock of her life. She had no clue how this explosive situation would play out. There was only one thing to say...   
  
"Shit."   
  
* * *   
  
She was so close.   
  
Mamoru was sitting at his large mahogany desk that stood as the focus of his big but cozy study. He was trying to put the finishing touches on the plans for a small shipping company he had an interest in to go public. The plan to take the company public involved mountains of paper work and hundred of man-hours to meet the December third deadline. He only had two weeks to finish. Yes he should definitely be working but he wasn't. All he could think about was the petite blonde sitting on the other side of his desk, her prim dress suit with its sensible length skirt. The only problem was that that sensible skirt had now ridden up her slender legs to her milky thigh. Her crossed legs only worsened the problem until Mamoru could do nothing more than stare at the expanse of ivory skin.  
  
He had put her in charge of setting up the party to celebrate his company going public. She was the best in the business and it gave her something to do, but more importantly it gave him an excuse to be with her for hours. Alone. And they had been spending time together tonight was no different. He was supposedly looking over figures to finalize the deal and Usagi was finishing the arrangements for the party. For only having a week she had done remarkably well.   
  
Though they had both waited for more flashes of their past life to appear but so far nothing, it was grueling waiting game that was stretching his nerves to the breaking point. It had been nearly a week since that incident in her bedroom. As he promised he'd stayed away from her, though every cell in his body screamed at him what an idiot he was. God, he wanted her more than he had ever wanted anything in his life. He woke up each night in agony from some erotic dream with her as the star, his body hard as a stone and aching for her. It was painful and yet erotic to have her so close and know he couldn't have her. It might all have been bearable if she had been indifferent to him, had simply tolerated his presence, but she wasn't. He could see the desire flair in her eyes every time they happened to lock gazes, could see the way her body almost mindless sought his out. It was driving him insane. All he knew was that he hoped to hell she came to him soon, because he didn't know how much longer his restraint would last.   
  
Damn it he was just so close! How was she supposed to resist him when he was so near? She could smell his spicy cologne as it mixed with the smoky scents of the fire burning quietly in his cozy fireplace. That was really the only way to describe the room. Cozy. It was damn near perfect and it made her want to scream. Oh yes it was perfect just like everything else that was his.  
  
His house was exactly what she would have wanted had she had the fortune to build it. The Oriental rug, the masterful art, just the feel of the place was enough to make her sigh with contentment. It was like showing someone their dream but then yanking it away saying, 'tisk tisk, this isn't yours'   
  
But beyond even the house and the multitude of rooms so carefully decorated the man himself was what troubled Usagi the most. Mamoru had treated her like a guest. He was always polite and courteous, but there was something more to him. That hungry look that was always in his eyes when he looked at her and his touch that was always so suggestively sensual. It was like watching a tiger lying in wait, patiently stalking its prey. It was unnerving and yet Usagi couldn't stop her blood from racing every time he looked at her, couldn't stop her the shivers of pleasure that coursed through her every time he touched her. It was maddening, their attraction to each other. And instead of lessening as she had hoped it would, it was only becoming stronger. She didn't know how much longer her restraint was going to last.  
  
* * *  
  
What the hell was she doing? She was standing at the end of his bed, in the middle of the night! His room was exquisite, she should have guessed. Everything was in its proper place in the massive chamber as their shadows danced in the wavering moonlight. Usagi shivered slightly at the chill that had crept into the room in the utter stillness of the night. Nothing moved in the house except the quiet ticking an antique clock sitting prominently on the mantel.   
  
Well what was she supposed to do now? Her hands felt ice cold where they hung lifelessly against her silk nightgown. She had been lying in bed, trying in vain to fall asleep, when the urge to see Mamoru had swamped her. She had ignored it at first but it had continued to build and build until she had been moving down the hall towards his room before even she realized what she was doing. Now there she stood, staring intently at the one man who had turned her life upside down and yet all she could think about was the overwhelming need to touch him. He was lying on his stomach, the muscles of his back rippling softly with every breath he took. Usagi wanted to run her hand down his spine, listen to the rasp of her skin against his.   
  
"Usagi?" His voice was husky from sleep and it sent a shiver down her spine. Her eyes slowly met his, guilt and desire warring equally within her. Mamoru slowly sat up when she remained silent.   
  
"Usagi what are you doing here?"   
  
He could barely make out her form in the darkness of the room but he never considered turning on a light. Something was going on and it was something that was suited for the black shadows of night. She never said a word as she slowly walked towards him, just moved with that fluid grace that was wholly hers. It was more seductive than anything Mamoru had ever known and he felt his heart begin to slam painfully in his chest with every step she took. Walking along the side of his bed she passed through moonlight pooling through the large windows. She looked like a moon goddess in the little slip of silk that seemed to cling to every curve, every hollow of her body.  
  
When she stood next to him, her body tantalizingly close his hands fisted his satin sheets to quell the urge to grab her and pull her flush against his heated body.   
  
"Usagi if you start this there is no going back. I won't be able to let you go this time."   
  
His voice came out a near growl as his body hardened with amazing speed as she continued to stare at him, her eyes raking across his face and naked torso.  
  
  
Suddenly she locked his gaze, her eyes at once clear.   
  
"I don't want you to let me go." At her words Mamoru let out a groan of defeat and snaked an arm around her slender waist, pulling her down on top of him.  
  
"This is it Usagi," his lips barely brushed hers, his breath brushing across her skin.   
  
"You're mine sweetheart." His mouth crushed hers in a savage kiss that was passionate and possessive and tender all at once. He nibbled her bottom lip to get her open for him and as she tentatively opened for him he invaded. Their kisses turned carnal as Mamoru absorbed the heady knowledge that she was there with him, that it was her breathy moans filling the room, and her silken hair that was flowing around them.   
  
Suddenly he was desperate to see all of her, feel all of her against him. With an ease that surprised even him he flipped them over, pinning Usagi beneath him. Leaning back he stared down at his goddess. Her golden hair spilled across the midnight black sheets, her lips were rosy and swollen from his kisses, but it was her eyes, misty and glazed with passion that held his attention. Desire burned hot in her and Mamoru felt a sense of triumph that he made her feel it.   
  
Usagi didn't know why Mamoru pulled away but she damn well didn't like it. She reached to pull him back down for another kiss but his hand snaked out to capture hers. Slowly he raised them over her head, stretching her out beneath his hungry gaze. Holding her stare he reached between their bodies and gripped her flimsy negligee and rented it to shreds with one fierce pull. Usagi's gasp was lost beneath Mamoru's ravenous mouth as he groaned at the feel of her, all of her, against him.  
  
It was hot and out of control and primitive and Usagi reveled in it. There was something so right about this, about them. She felt him calm when he realized she was returning his advances fire for fire. A little of the urgency seemed to seep out of him but only a little as his hands released hers to slid across her body. Usagi arched up into his touch, the exquisite pleasure of his caress almost more than her senses could handle.  
  
"It's been too long."   
  
His voice was muffled as his lips moved across her skin.   
  
"I can't wait much longer." He captured her breast in his mouth as the last word escaped. Usagi mindlessly wrapped her legs around him, her hands fisted in his silky hair to hold him to her.  
  
"Mamoru.... I want you." At her hoarsely whispered declaration Mamoru froze. Slowly, eyes, nearly black with arousal met Usagi's smoky blue ones. The look he gave her was so intense, so stark and predatory that a shudder of uncertainty ran through her. And then he was kissing her again, plundering her sweet mouth with so much passion that the breath left her in a gasp of shock and thinking became impossibility.  
  
Mamoru only took advantage to invade her mouth. By god to hear her speak those softly sensual words so innocently had almost been more than his already tenuous control could handle. He had wanted her from the moment he'd first seen her in both lifetimes and had been denied again and again, but not this time. No, now she was here with him, where she would stay. Wrapping her hair around his fist Mamoru pulled her head back, her delicate neck exposed and her startled eyes staring into his.  
  
"You're mine Usagi." And with that he shifted slightly, her slender legs still wrapped tightly around him, and plunged deep. Their harsh cries mingled together as they both surrendered to each other.   
  
Mamoru moved slowly, trying to give her body time to adjust to him but the feel of her around him, of hands gripping his shoulders as she urged him on was too much. With a groan of defeat his head dropped against her shoulder and he sank into her. Her moan of pleasure rasped against his ear and he could only moved faster, push deeper. He wanted her like this always. Wild for him, crying out his name from the pleasure he gave her.   
  
And as the pleasure consumed him his final thought was that finally she was his and nothing was taking her away from him this time, nothing. 


End file.
